Kiss Me, Too!
by DettyisLove
Summary: This is a continuation of Kiss Me I'm Irish in which Betty wears a Kiss Me I'm Irish shirt getting her into an interesting situation with Daniel. What will happen with Daniel and Betty now?
1. Chapter 1

**_Kiss Me, Too! _**

_This is a sequel to Kiss Me I'm Irish! What happens with Betty and Daniel now?_

_*Thanks to ReadingFrenzy for your comments which inspired me to continue the story. I used some variation of your suggestions. Thank you! =)*_

_**Disclaimer:**__ This is for entertainment purposes only! For the love of Daniel and Betty! =)_

**Chapter 1**

Betty sat at her desk drawing circles on her notebook. It had been two days since the incident with Daniel. He didn't speak to her. Every time she went in his office to tell him something he wouldn't make eye contact with her and replied in short one-word responses. If he had to say anything more he would make it as brief as possible. Now they can barely look at each other let alone talk to one another. She slumped on her chair. She wished none of it ever happened. Was he mad at her? Why would he be mad, though? Betty sighed. She didn't know what to do. She wanted everything to be normal.

"Helloooo?" a hand waved in front of Betty's face, "Betty" Marc said pinching Betty. "Oww! Marc! What was that for?" Betty shrieked rubbing her arm. "What's wrong with you?" Marc said spinning in his chair.

"Nothing." Betty sighed.

"Come on, Betty. You've been like this for two days. Why are you so…uh…not peppy?" he rolled his chair away and back.

Betty started to speak, but then changed her thought "Marc, what would you do to cheer someone up if they weren't talking to you?"

"What is this about? Who isn't talking to you, Betty?"

"Marc, it's not about me."

"Uh-huh. Ok-ay, well, if it was me I would do something that the person liked. Why don't you give Daniel a Danish or something?"

"What? Marc! How did you…uh…it's not Daniel, it's about Christina" Betty quickly said.

Marc looked at her skeptically. "As much as that Scottish chippie bugs me, you two are chums, and she's in London now, so it can't be her."

Betty looked off. How was Marc so receptive? She sighed. "I thought you and Daniel worked things out? Why isn't he talking to you?" Marc asked fiddling with the pencil on Betty's desk.

Betty sighed. What was the point of trying to deny it? Marc already seemed to know everything. "I don't know, Marc. I thought we were fine. But he's not speaking to me. I just want everything to be normal again. It's even harder for things to be normal between us since Daniel and I don't really work together like before."

"I don't know what to tell you, Betty. I'm sure things will blow over soon."

Betty looked at her notebook. Now mentally awake, she saw her article pitch covered in circles. Betty sighed, realizing she still had to write that stupid article. "Why did I have to pitch that story?" Betty mumbled under her breath. Marc looked at her, she looked up at him. "What am I going to do? I have no idea where to begin?" Betty looked off in the distance. The thought of Daniel not talking to her came back to her mind. She couldn't seem to do anything knowing he wasn't talking to her. Then it hit her; a light bulb went off in her brain. "I got an idea! Thanks Marc." Betty said excitedly and ran off leaving Marc spinning in his chair "uhh, you're welcome!" he said confused.

* * *

"No! Wilhelmina, get out!" Daniel's voice trailed down the hallway loudly. As Betty came up to her old desk she saw Wilhelmina coming out of Daniel's office angry and Daniel pacing his office also angry. "What's going on?" Betty asked Amanda as she was standing next to the desk.

"Daniel and Wilhelmina had a heated disagreement"

Betty looked at Amanda "About what?"

"I don't know." Amanda said looking at her nails. Betty took a breath and headed into his office. Daniel was now sitting at his desk, his face red, looking at the proofs in front of him. "Hi…uh…Daniel…"

Daniel didn't say anything but looked up. Although he was upset, he was actually glad to see Betty.

"Um…I know this is probably not a good time, but uh…I was wondering…I'm kind of stuck on my pitch and I was…uh…wondering if you maybe wanted to work on it with me?" Betty said biting her lip nervously. "I have no inspiration and don't know where to begin. I was hoping you might want to work together" Betty said looking down at her feet waiting for Daniel to speak. Betty never felt time pass so slowly.

She looked at him, and added "uh, you know what? never mind, it was stupid of me to ask, you have enough to worry about" Betty said starting to walk to the door. "Betty…"

Betty turned to look at him. A smile came across his face "I would love to work with you"

Betty smiled a shine in her eyes. "Great!"

"So? what? Do you want to work on it tonight, then?" Daniel asked getting up from his desk. Betty smiled, happy that Daniel was actually speaking to her. "Uh, ya sure; that'd be great."

"Ok. I guess I'll see you tonight. Just come by my office at 8"

"okay." Betty smiled and started to walk out, but turned back "Thank you, Daniel." She smiled and walked out.

Daniel watched her walk away and smiled "you're welcome, Betty."

* * *

THANKS FOR READING! =) Hope you enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 2

TMadison, Betty the Bonita, readingfrenzy, Agentcaroline, and kimberley926: Thanks so much for reading my story. You are all my favorite writers, so it means a lot to me that you are enjoying it. Hope you continue to enjoy it! =) This chapter is a lot longer, so hopefully it holds you over for a couple of days. This is my last week of classes, so things will be pretty crazy, but I will have the next part up in the next few days.

_**Disclaimer: This is for entertainment purposes only! **_

**Chapter 2**

"Hi Daniel" Betty said happily as she walked into his office truly happy that she was actually going to talk to him.

"Hey Betty." Daniel said getting up from his chair and walking to Betty. "Do you want to work in here or maybe go in the conference room; is this enough space?"

A smile came across Betty's face. Daniel was actually talking to her. She knew it was silly that she was so excited to be talking to him again, but this was Daniel. They had been through so much together. It wasn't that easy to let things slip between them.

"No Daniel, this is fine actually."

"Ok. Great. Betty, are you hungry?" Daniel asked making Betty wonder if she was hungry. She realized she was, especially since she didn't really eat that much at lunch because she was too busy worrying about Daniel not talking to her. "Actually, I kind of am"

Daniel smiled and went behind his desk and pulled up a bag. "What's in there?" she asked curiously.

"Food" Daniel laughed. Before Betty could ask him where he got the food, he answered "It's magic. I'm just kidding, Betty. I ordered us some dinner because I thought we would be here a while."

"So, do you want to eat now, later or while we work on this?" Daniel asked placing the bag on the desk.

"I guess we could eat now and work on it, too."

Daniel smiled. "Okay. Have a seat, Miss" Daniel said pulling the chair out for her to sit. Betty laughed "Thank you." Daniel opened the bag of food and started placing it in the center of his desk. "Yay! I love Thai food!" Betty said excitedly. Daniel laughed. When he finished placing the food on the desk he noticed there was very little space for them to work on anything. "Umm, Betty, there really isn't much space on the desk now, how about we just eat first and then work on the story?"

"Okay."

Daniel smiled and sat across from her. "So, do you like Thai food Daniel?" Betty asked taking some Pad Thai from the plate.

"Actually, ya Betty it's pretty good." Betty realized the Pad Thai was really spicy and knew that Daniel couldn't handle spicy food. "Daniel, wait, that's really...spice-y." Betty said trying to warn him, but it was too late. "Oh my god, is there any water?" Daniel asked frantically, coughing, his mouth on fire. Betty laughed slightly, but got an idea. "Daniel, here drink this, it has milk in it." She said getting up from her chair and giving him the drink.

Daniel didn't ask, just took the drink from her and poured it in his mouth waiting for the fire to wash out. He saw the other cup and drank that too, spilling some on his suit jacket. Betty couldn't help but laugh a little. Daniel finally gathered his composure and looked at Betty. She had an amused expression on her face. "Did you get a good show, Betty?" Daniel asked annoyed.

Betty tried to hold her laugh. "I'm sorry Daniel, it's just...that was really funny."

"Thanks Betty" Daniel said sarcastically taking off his jacket.

"Come on Daniel, don't be a baby" Betty said grabbing his arm to sit in his chair. "That's why I was trying to warn you, but you beat me to it."

Daniel sighed out of embarrassment. "Don't worry. I don't think any less of you." Betty laughed sitting back in her chair. Daniel sighed again rolling his eyes. "Ok Betty, can we just eat?" he said annoyed and embarrassed.

"Come on Daniel. Are you going to act like this all night? I was really happy to spend time with you. I don't want you to be upset." Daniel looked at her and smiled. "Fine, Betty."

Betty smiled "At least you brought some fried rice, too. That's not spicy."

"I'm really glad you asked me to help you, Betty. I guess I miss working with you."

"Me too!" Betty said smiling.

They had their dinner, Daniel telling Betty what happened with Wilhelmina earlier that day.

"Don't worry about Wilhelmina. She's just trying to get to you." Betty said optimistically clearing the table.

"Ya, well she never fails at that." Daniel wanted to change the subject, so he asked about the story "So, Betty, what was your pitch again?"

"Oh. Right, well...basically it is supposed to be about first kisses and I guess impressions on them. I'm just really stuck on what to do."

"Well, what inspired you to do it in the first place?" Daniel dared to ask thinking he slightly had an idea, but still wanted to hear it from her. Betty looked at him trying to read his face, wondering if he knew but just wanted her to say it or something.

"Well, uh...it was you, Daniel."

"Me?"

"Ya, well after you kissed me, I'm sure you could tell, but I was pretty much freaking out and couldn't stop thinking about you..." Betty said, her face turning red, "...and well, I was so nervous in the meeting that I just blurted that out because when I saw your face that is what came to my mind." She said sighing in relief that she admitted that. Her face still red, Daniel looked at her and laughed slightly. "Wow, Betty...um..." he laughed again.

"Daniel! That's not funny!" Betty said annoyed.

"But Betty...it is" he laughed again. Betty's face turned red, but not because she was blushing this time.

"Well, if you didn't go and randomly kiss people things like this wouldn't happen." Betty said bluntly taking Daniel off guard. He just looked at her stunned by her boldness. Betty got up from her chair and walked to the window looking out at the lights.

Daniel looked at her and got up and stood next to her. "Betty, I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to make fun of you. I just...never mind...I'm sorry ok?" Daniel said looking at her really just wanting to tell her how much he adored her. Betty looked at him, his blue eyes even brighter from the lights of the window. "Look Daniel, we really need to just put this whole thing behind us. So, let's just not bring it up anymore, how about that?"

Daniel sighed "okay Betty."

"So, what about this story then? Do you not want to work on it together anymore?"

"No, why would you say that?"

"Well, because of how you got the story."

"Well, let's just pretend Wilhelmina or Alexis pitched the story to me to write about."

"Umm...ok. So, I guess we should start working on this thing?"

"Ya, I need all the help I can get." Betty said taking a seat in the chair. Daniel just sat on the desk, but remembered something. "Oh, Betty...I almost forgot." He said getting off the desk and going behind it. Betty looked at him curiously.

Daniel brought out a plate with a rather decent size piece of chocolate cake. Betty smiled. He came over around the desk and sat in the chair next to her. "A sweet dessert for a sweet friend"

"Aw, how sweet" She laughed making Daniel laugh. He smiled and placed a piece of cake in the spoon "Here Betty" Daniel said bringing the spoon to her mouth to feed her. Betty looked at him and shook her head. "You're so childish Daniel."

"Ya, well you bring out the kid in me, I guess."

"What?" Betty said laughing. Daniel laughed and took a bite. He looked at her and thought of something. Betty looked at him curiously. "Why do I have a feeling you are going to do something to me?" Betty laughed.

Daniel took a piece of cake in his hand and was trying to feed Betty. Betty tried to grab his hand, but instead he got hold of her wrist, trying to get to her mouth, but Betty couldn't help her giggling. "Daniel...come on...stop..." She tried to say with Daniel attempting to feed her the cake but missing her mouth and having chocolate get on her face.

"You know Betty, in some cultures the birthday person is fed by every guest" he said releasing his grip on her wrist.

She laughed "Well Daniel, it isn't my birthday" She laughed again. Daniel laughed noticing the chocolate on her face. "Betty...uh...you have something on your...um...face there..." Daniel said pointing to her face but getting more chocolate on. He looked at her and started laughing. "Daniel, will you stop!" she said giggling.

"Come on, Betty. This is fun!" He laughed and gave her a napkin.

"Gee thanks Daniel..." Betty said sarcastically trying to wipe the chocolate from her face but missing half of it. Daniel laughed again. "Here, let me Betty." Daniel said taking the napkin from her hand. He lightly held her face, trying to wipe the rest of the chocolate. Betty looked at his eyes, she never noticed how blue they were, but then again Daniel's face was never this close to her's before. Daniel's eyes moved to her eyes and he shot her a charming smile.

"So... Daniel?" Betty said moving away slightly.

"So… Betty?" Daniel said with a slight smirk.

Betty laughed. "Did you have a dream kiss? Do guys even have a dream kiss?" Betty laughed again trying to change the subject.

"Uh...well..." Daniel responded slightly taken off guard. "Umm...well, I don't really know about other guys, Betty, but uh…when I was a kid, Alex and I had this nanny, her name was Cindy; she was about 18 or 20 when I was probably 10. I had a crush on her and I kind of wanted to kiss her. I didn't really have a dream kiss, but uh…I dreamt about kissing her." Daniel laughed shaking his head. "Aww, you had a crush? That's so funny. I bet she thought you were cute" Betty laughed. "Ya, I would always be around her as much as I could and one day my mom took me and Alex to the park and I saw these nice flowers and I picked them for her. When I gave them to her she hugged me and kissed my cheek, and she told me I was so adorable. "

"Aww…well, aren't you a charmer? I guess you always had it in you." Betty laughed.

"Ya, well my mom basically told her to watch out for me, because well I guess she knew I had a crush on her or something. I don't think it helped with the fact that I always made things for her in school and bought her candy."

"Aw, so, what ever happened to her?" Betty asked curiously.

"She moved." Daniel said slightly sad "She got accepted into this art school and had to move. I think she got a scholarship or something because she was really happy."

"Aww…well, did she say bye to you?"

Daniel looked off through the window. Betty looked at him. Daniel started to talk again "I was really upset she was moving, so I didn't say goodbye. Um…she really didn't want to leave without saying bye to me, but I was being a jerk and didn't want her to leave so I hid in my room and didn't open the door. She felt really bad, because I think I remember hearing her crying."

"Aw, I'm sorry, Daniel." Betty touched his arm. "My mom pretty much told me I was an ass for not saying bye. When I realized she actually left, I felt horrible. I didn't tell anyone this, but I cried for two nights. My mom gave me a letter she wrote to us when she got to her school, telling us how it was and how she missed us. She sent a picture of her at her desk with all of her art supplies and a painting she did. She looked really happy in the picture, so I was happy for her. I still wished I could have said bye, but I wrote her a letter telling her how sorry I was and my mom sent it to her. She wrote to us for a while, but then stopped when things got busy for her."

"Do you still miss her?"

"Well, I guess a little, but I'm mostly just sad because I didn't say bye to her. Whatever it is that she is doing today, I just hope she is happy."

Betty looked at him and smiled "That is really sweet, Daniel." Daniel looked at her "So, Betty?" He said slapping her arm lightly.

"So? What?" she asked curiously.

"Uh…What was your dream kiss, Betty?"

Betty's face turned slightly red thinking this was embarrassing. "Don't be embarrassed, Betty. That's what the point of this piece is, right? Sharing experiences and bringing truth to first kisses or whatever."

"Right. Ya, you're right." Betty said, surprised at Daniel's complete understanding of the article.

"Well, first off, my story isn't nearly as cute as your story Daniel."

"I was a kid, Betty. I can't help that cuteness." Daniel said making Betty laugh. "Well, I wrote so many ways I thought I would want to be kissed in my diary, mostly from movies and books. My favorites were from Disney movies…" Daniel smiled

"You know Hercules and Meg, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin and Jasmine." Daniel stared at her blankly "uh, I really have no idea who any of those characters are Betty." Betty shot him an appalled you've-got-to-be-joking expression. "Are you serious Daniel?" Daniel looked at her kind of scared of her reaction if he said yes.

"Uh…I'm being serious Betty. I didn't see any of those movies growing up." Instead of her expression being shocked like he thought it was more sad than anything. "Wow, I'm sorry Daniel. You know we are going to have a Disney movie day!"

"That would be cool, Betty. I'm looking forward to it." Betty smiled "Great."

"So, how was your real first kiss, Betty?" Daniel asked curiously.

"Uh, well, it wasn't exactly the best in the world. I had just gotten my braces and well I thought I looked horrible with braces and didn't see Walter for three days. He ended up coming to my house thinking I didn't want to be with him anymore. I told him why I didn't see him and well, he kissed me, but…uh…" Betty's face was now a brighter shade of pink "…I don't know how, but my braces caused a shock or something and it wasn't really in a chemistry sparks kind of way, more like a holy-crap-that-hurt kind of way." Betty laughed remembering that. She thought she was such a dork then. Daniel started to laugh slightly. "Wow, Betty."

"I'm sorry. I wish your first kiss was nicer. Maybe you just didn't have your first kiss with the right person."

"That's ok Daniel." Betty said as she flipped through her notebook. Daniel looked at her and then to her lips. Disappointing those beautiful lips is a crime, Daniel thought. Betty looked up and Daniel quickly looked away. After a minute, Daniel looked at her with a slight grin. "Betty, I have an idea"

"What?"

"Ok, so close your eyes. We're going to try an experiment."

Betty's eyebrow raised in curiosity "what?"

"Close your eyes Betty."

Betty looked at him for a moment, and then closed her eyes. "Ok, so Betty, now pretend your first kiss was with me."

"What?" Betty said opening her eyes.

"Betty, come on. Just try this."

Betty took a deep breath and closed her eyes again. "Ok, so now clear your mind and pretend that your first kiss was with me." He said taking the notebook from her and placing it on the desk.

Betty just thought of the time he walked up to her trying to fix her hair, his eyes looking into hers, his hand brushing along her face, but instead of kissing her cheek he kissed her lips sweetly. Daniel just watched her for a minute loving how the lights from the street shined on her face. "Ok, so you have that image Betty?"

"mmhhmm" was all Betty could say because she was picturing Daniel kissing her with him sitting right next to her.

Daniel smiled and held her face in his hands pulling her face closer to his, when she didn't object Daniel's lips met hers for a long deep kiss. Daniel never loved her lips as much as he did right now. He could smell the vanilla shampoo from her hair and taste the chocolate on her mouth. He felt his heart pound against his chest. His hand moved to her back, bringing her slightly closer to him. Betty felt her heart beat furiously, her hand coming up to his chest. Was Betty still dreaming or was Daniel really kissing her? His lips tasted like mint. She kissed him back a little, but then pulled away. She looked at him biting her lips nervously, still able to taste the mint. Yup, that really did just happen. Betty felt butterflies everywhere as she looked at his deep blue eyes. Daniel looked at her and smiled.

"Um, so, was it like you expected, Betty?" Daniel asked curiously.

Betty blushed and said "Better"

Daniel smiled "Really?" not that he was surprised he was a good kisser, but that Betty liked it and actually admitted it.

"Um...Much better, Daniel" Betty smiled and looked down, her face bright red.

"Well, you see Betty, we just proved that first kisses can actually be better than you expect, too. I guess it just depends on the person."

Betty smiled "ya, I guess you're right." Was Daniel trying to imply something about being the right person? She wanted to kiss him again to know for sure if she felt something.

"Daniel, can I ask you something? I know this might be a weird question, but…"

"Go for it, Betty."

"Ok…umm…well, I'm not trying to bring up the past or anything, but uh…remember our whole incident with you kissing me and me kind of freaking out?"

"yaa?" Daniel said reluctantly hoping he didn't freak her out again.

"I'm sorry, Betty…I just-"

"No, Daniel…What I'm trying to say is you said you wanted to kiss me for a long time…and…uh…"

"Ya, Betty?"

"Was um…it like you uh… never mind it's stupid" Betty looked down embarrassed.

"Betty…" Betty looked at him biting her lip. "It was a lot better…a dream about you is nothing like the real thing." Daniel said slightly reluctant of saying maybe too much, but felt better when Betty smiled.

"Daniel, I uh...I want to ask you something else."

"Okay?" Daniel looked at her waiting for her to say what she wanted to say.

"Umm...why did you...um...want to kiss me?" she said biting her lip looking at him anxiously.

Daniel thought this would be the perfect opportunity to tell her that he started having feelings for her, but instead what he said possibly ruined the night. "Uh, well, Betty, I was just um, curious that's all." Daniel said automatically regretting saying that. He didn't want Betty to think she was just another girl he wanted to get with. Betty looked at him with darkness in her eyes. "Oh. Ok." She said plainly not looking at him. "Betty..." Daniel started to speak, but Betty stopped him. She forced a smile "Daniel, it's fine! Don't worry about it." Betty looked at her phone to check the time. "Daniel, I should go. It's late. We can work on this tomorrow or something." She said getting up from her chair.

Daniel sighed. He felt like such a jerk. "Ok. Do you want me to take you home?" He said getting up now.

"No, that's fine. I can take a cab."

"At least take the town car, Betty. I don't want you alone at night." Betty sighed knowing Daniel wouldn't have her go home alone. "Fine"

"Can I at least take you down to the car?"

"okay" Betty said getting her things.

So much for not bringing that up anymore, Daniel thought as he accompanied a silent Betty down to the town car waiting for her. "Good night, Betty. Can you please call me when you get home so I know you got home safely?" He said as they reached the car. Betty looked at him and his pleading eyes. She couldn't say no "okay" she sighed getting into the car. Daniel held the door open and looked at her "I'm sorry, Betty."

"Good night, Daniel." She said half-smiling. She didn't want to make him feel that bad. "Bye Betty" he closed the door and walked back up. He felt like such an idiot. Why couldn't he just tell Betty the truth? He had so many opportunities to tell her? Maybe Betty wouldn't feel the same way anyway. Daniel sat in his office until Betty called him.

Daniel's phone buzzed. He eagerly picked it up from his desk noticing it was just a text.

Home now

GN Daniel.

He read the text and sighed. He was really going to have to make it up to Betty. He looked at his desk and noticed Betty left her notebook; it was flipped open to her notes on the article. He skimmed over it and smiled. He got an idea.

* * *

A/N I was rereading this and I think Betty and Daniel do fight like a married couple. It's pretty cute! :) lol Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3 part 1

**Kiss Me, Too!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I just love them! 3 :)**

_I split Chapter 3 into two parts. The second part should be up either tomorrow or in the next few days! So, here is a little something to hold you over until then! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you are enjoying the story. Hope you enjoy this part. _

* * *

**Chapter 3.1**

Daniel placed the purple wrapped box on Betty's desk, sticking the silver bow and ribbon around it. He was satisfied with how he wrapped it. He looked at it admiring the faded blue and green butterflies in the background and placed his note on top of it. He quickly went to his office and anxiously waited for Betty to come in to work.

Betty walked into MODE in a better mood than the night before. She thought about what Daniel said. It would be completely understandable for him to be curious especially since they were friends. At least that's what she told herself to put on happy face and keep the peace between them. "Hi Amanda"

"Betty! Here are your messages... and for old time's sake – do you want Daniel's?" Betty looked at Amanda and her flirting grin and rolled her eyes. "Sure Amanda. Thanks." Betty took the messages in her hand and turned to walk in the direction of Daniel's office.

"Bye Betty. You look nice today." Betty was wearing her peach dress, a thick black leather belt with a blue butterfly around her waist.

"Thank you, Amanda" Betty smiled and walked away. Betty really did love the nice Amanda. It brought them closer after they became roommates. She kind of missed having her around the place, but she was still happy to have her privacy. Betty felt happy that their relationship had developed greatly since she first worked at MODE.

Daniel looked at his watch and realized the time. Betty should be in now. Maybe she is at her desk now. Daniel hated waiting. He hoped Betty would forgive him. Of course she would. They were best friends. Still doesn't give him an excuse to be so stupid, he thought to himself.

"Daniel. Hi!" Betty said happily walking into his office making Daniel jump up in excitement. "Betty."

"What brings you here this morning?" Daniel asked pretending not to know.

"Oh...well, I was just getting in and got your messages. Here" Betty said holding out his messages for him. "Oh...thanks Betty." Daniel said walking around the desk to her side.

"Did you go to your desk yet?" he asked wondering if she was pretending she didn't.

"No, I just came directly here. I thought it would make more sense to just make one trip."

"Right" Daniel sighed realizing he got excited for no reason.

"So, I guess I should go." She smiled brightly. Daniel felt his stomach do a little flip. He loved her smile. He smiled back. "Thanks for the messages, Betty."

"No problem. Bye." Betty smiled and walked out leaving Daniel to sink in his chair.

"Hey Betty" Marc said walking alongside Betty. "Hi Marc" They both walked to their space to see the wrapped box. "What's that?" Marc asked curiously touching the wrapping paper. "I don't know." Betty looked at him as he picked up the note that was placed on the top. "Oo, it's from your luvah" Marc said teasingly waving it in front of her face.

"What?" Betty took the note from him and read it.

_My dear friend Betty..._

_I'm sorry for being a jerk. Please don't hate me! Hope we can still have that movie day. _

_Love, _

_Your friend Daniel_

_p.s. you look nice today!_

* * *

_**A/N:** Thanks for reading! Chapter 3.2 will be up shortly. _


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

**Kiss Me, Too!**

**Disclaimer: This is for entertainment only. Love Detty! :)**

**A/N: ****_Sorry this is up later. I reallyyyy wanted to get it uploaded yesterday, but my internet was being really dumb! To make up for it though, I will be posting the next chapter tonight! Again, I would like to say thank you for all your reviews! you rock! :) Hope you like part 2! :)_**

_**Chapter 3.2**_

"Hey Betty" Marc said walking alongside Betty. "Hi Marc" They both walked to their space to see the wrapped box. "What's that?" Marc asked curiously touching the wrapping paper. "I don't know." Betty looked at him as he picked up the note that was placed on the top. "Oo, it's from your luvah" Marc said teasingly waving it in front of her face.

"What?" Betty took the note from him and read it.

_My dear friend Betty..._

_ I'm sorry for being a jerk. Please don't hate me! Hope we can still have that movie day. _

_Love, _

_ Your friend Daniel_

_p.s. you look nice today!_

Betty smiled and shook her head realizing why Daniel asked her if she went to her desk. "What's in the box, Betty? Can we open it?" Marc said curiously touching the ribbon. Betty looked at the box and how nicely it was wrapped. She laughed slightly picturing Daniel trying to wrap it. "Sure, let's open it."

"Betty! Betty! Can I pull the ribbon?" Marc said excitedly. Betty laughed "Marc..."

She rolled her eyes. "...fine." She looked at Marc as he pulled the ribbon as if it would unlock a secret magical world. She turned the box and opened the wrapping paper and then opened the box. Marc and Betty looked into the box to see a whole bunch of Disney movies.

Marc made a huge dramatic sigh "Uhh, it's just a bunch of movies. He really needs to do better!" Betty laughed.

"Marc, actually, they are my favorite Disney movies. I can't believe he got all of these." Betty pulled them out to see which ones he got. There was The Lion King, Beauty and the Beast, the Little Mermaid, Aladdin, Pocahontas, Mulan, Hercules, Atlantis and Tarzan.

"Uh-huh sure, Betty"

"Why don't you come to our movie day, Marc?"

"You have a movie day?"

"Ya, Daniel and I are having a Disney movie day."

"Fine, Betty. I may join your so-called movie day"

"Ok. Marc, I'll be right back." Betty took the card and silver bow and started to leave. "Have fun making out with your luvah."

"Marc!" Betty said her eyes getting big in shock. "I'm just going to say thank you." Betty sighed and walked away rolling her eyes.

Daniel saw Betty walking toward his office with a bright smile. He smiled thinking she may have saw the gift. "Hi Daniel!" Betty said in her cheery voice.

"Betty! Hey! So, to what do I owe your beautiful smile in my office?" Betty smiled brighter and waved the note he wrote "You know why!"

Daniel smiled. "Thank you, Daniel." She said sincerely happy. "How did you know those were all my favorite movies? And I can't believe you got so many."

"Actually, Justin kind of helped with this. And, some of them I really want to see!" he said excitedly, sounding like a kid. "Sweet!" Betty said excitedly.

"Oh, and Daniel, how did you know I looked nice today? You didn't even see me." She walked around the desk and leaned against it looking at him, one of her hands behind her back. "Betty, I saw that wrapping paper and thought about you. And I thought you looked beautiful. And you always look nice, Betty." He said simply. Betty smiled more, if that was even possible at this point, and kissed his cheek. He looked at her curiously. "What was that for?"

"Daniel, I think at this point in our friendship I can kiss you. That was really sweet!" She said giggling and placed the bow that was in the hand she was hiding and placed it on his cheek. She walked around the desk and stood in front now. Daniel was curious at what that meant. Their friendship was at a point where she could kiss him? Did that go both ways? "Ok Daniel. I should go."

"Oh, Betty...I forgot. Here's your notebook. You forgot it here last night." He said pulling it out of his desk drawer.

"Oh. Thank you. I'll see you later to talk about the movie day. Oh and I invited Marc. Hope you don't mind."

"Oh. No, that's ok, Betty." Betty looked at the notebook in her hand. It suddenly dawned on Betty that Daniel had her notebook "Oh God...Daniel did ...you uh...did you read my notebook?" she asked nervously.

Not hearing her he said "What?"

"Daniel, did you read my notebook?" she asked fidgeting with her notebook in her hand. "Uh...I only read the page that was flipped open with your notes, Betty. That's how I got the idea for the gift...um." He responded nervously wondering if he shouldn't have done that.

Betty sighed in relief. "Why? What's in your notebook, Betty?" Daniel asked curiously.

"Uh nothing...it's nothing." She said nervously clutching the notebook tighter to her. Daniel now wished he did read it, wondering why she was so nervous about him reading it. What could make her so nervous about him reading it? Was there something about him in the notebook? Was it bad? Maybe she trashed him in her notebook and she didn't want him to read it? Maybe it wasn't bad. Now Daniel's interest in the notebook was peaked.

"Is there something about me in there, Betty?" Daniel asked in wonder.

Betty's eyes got slightly big, but then she quickly said "What? No, Daniel. It's just uh...it's uh... personal." Betty knew that was a horrible lie but hoped he wouldn't probe her with more questions. "Look, uh...Daniel, I should go get back to work. Thanks for the gift. I'll see you later. Bye" Betty said quickly getting out of his office.

Daniel sat there in thought. The notebook...the kiss...what? He was really confused. He took the bow and looked at it. Smiling, he placed it on the table.

* * *

**A/N:** _**So, what do you all think is in Betty's notebook? Do you think Daniel should pursue trying to find out what's in it or just let it be? Let me know what you think! :) Hope you liked the chapter!**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Kiss Me, Too!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I just love them! :)**

******A/N:**_****** Hi! sorry I got this chapter up to you later than I said. I got distracted by other stories and reading all of yours. I hope you are still interested and enjoy this chapter. To make up for uploading so late this chapter is really long and I'm uploading chapter 5, too! so yay! :) Again, thanks for all your reviews! :) Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 4** – Movie Date

Betty just finished straightening up her apartment for their Disney movie day, when there was a knocking on her door. She quickly went to the door and opened it to see Daniel holding a picnic basket and another smaller bag. "Daniel, what is all of that?" She asked curiously.

"Thanks Betty, it's nice to see you, too." He said sarcastically. Betty laughed. "I'm sorry. Hi! How are you?" She played along amused. "Ha-ha Betty. I'm good." Betty laughed again. "Ok, so this is a surprise, Betty."

"Ok. Come in." Daniel came in and placed the basket on the table and the bag in the kitchen.

"So, I talked to Marc and he said he will stop by sometime later."

"Ok. I hope he doesn't play some trick on us or something."

"It's fine. Don't worry about him. So Daniel, what movie do you want to watch first?"

"Beauty and the Beast. I hear it's a favorite." He said with a grin.

"Okay, awesome!" Betty quickly put the DVD in and sat in the couch excitedly. "Aren't you going to come and sit here?" Betty asked wondering why Daniel was just standing up. "Oh ya" he went over and sat on the couch next to her bringing the picnic basket next to him. "What is in there that you feel so protective over it?" Betty asked curiously trying to reach over to grab it, but Daniel pulling it away. She looked at him.

"It's enchanted Betty." Daniel said trying to be serious, but really thinking he sounded like an idiot. Betty couldn't help but laugh. He looked at her for a minute and then laughed too. "I'm sorry, Daniel. That's just really funny."

"I know it is. I felt like a dork saying that." He laughed. Betty laughed more and tried to peek in the basket, when Daniel moved it away again. "You can't look inside, Betty. You'll ruin the...enchantment...if you will." Betty looked at him and was shaking her head and laughing. "So, who gave you _this_ idea?"

"What? Why do you think it's not my idea?" he asked trying to feign being appalled.

"Really? Come on Daniel...I know this is not your idea."

"Whatever Betty...It's a secret."

"Mhm... ok whatever Daniel." Betty said rolling her eyes. "Can we just start the movie now?" Daniel asked not wanting Betty to ask so many questions.

"Don't have to ask me twice with this movie. This is my favorite movie ever!" Betty said excitedly pressing play. Daniel looked at her for a minute. She was so cute, he thought. So beautiful when she smiled... "Beautiful" he said softly not realizing he said it aloud.

"What?" Betty said looking at him.

"What?" he said not knowing why she said what.

"Did you say something?" She asked not hearing him.

"_Did_ I say something?" Did he say what he was thinking aloud?

"I don't know. I thought you said something. You're acting weird." She said bluntly. He laughed "what? I'm not acting weird." Betty looked at the TV and back at him "you missed half the intro Daniel."

"Sorry." He said apologetically.

"Do you want me to restart it?"

"No, don't worry about it, Betty."

"Ok." Betty said looking back at the TV. "Betty?" he said looking at her. "Yes?" she looked at him.

"I have something for you." He said trying to discretely reach into the basket without her being able to look in. She looked at him confused. He pulled out a pink and white rose and held it out to her. Betty just looked at the flower and then up at him confused. "What's that?" she asked making Daniel wonder what the hell he was doing. He really didn't know. How he acted like such a dork with Betty blew his mind. "It's a flower, Betty." he said trying not to freak out and just give up.

Betty laughed and just stopped the movie. "I know it's a flower Daniel, but why are you giving it to me?" she asked looking at him and then back at the flower. "I don't know!" he just said sighing, sounding frustrated. Betty looked at him and wanted to laugh, but she thought if she laughed right now he would get upset. "Daniel?"

"Yes?" he sighed. She looked at the flower and back at him "I like the flower. Thank you." She said taking it out of his hand. He smiled and she put the movie back on. They both watched Beauty and the Beast now at the ending, Daniel getting swept in the movie. "I love this part!" Betty said excitedly when the rain started turning into splashes of color transforming the beast. Daniel looked at her briefly and smiled and then back to the screen. Betty looked at Daniel watching the end and smiled seeming like Daniel was enjoying the movie. When it ended Betty looked at him. "So?"

Daniel looked at her and smiled. "That was a great movie, Betty. I can see why you like it so much."

Betty smiled. "I'm glad you enjoyed your first Disney movie"

"So, what movie is next?" Betty said putting the Beauty and the Beast DVD back in the case. "Can I keep this one, Daniel?" Betty said holding the box to her. "Betty, they're all yours."

"All of them? No, Daniel. Really, that is too much. I just want this one." She said looking at the cover.

"Betty, I got them all for you." Betty looked at him and smiled. "Well, if there is one that you really like you keep it Daniel."

"Okay Betty. So, Pocahontas is next."

"Okay." Betty put the movie in and sat next to him again a little closer. "How come in real life we can't talk to animals and have magical things like that happen?" Daniel asked after Pocahontas was talking to the raccoon and hummingbird. Betty just laughed. "What? You mean that doesn't happen in real life?" Betty said sarcastically. "Well, not in mine." Daniel came back.

Half way through the movie Betty was leaning against Daniel, he looked at her and had a thought. "Hey Betty, that kind of looks like us" he said in regards to Pocahontas and John.

"What? Daniel. How? You're not blonde and I'm not Native American. And besides, Pocahontas is beautiful." Betty said matter-of-factly.

"You're beautiful, too, Betty."

"Oh come on, Daniel"

"Betty, I'm serious. You're very beautiful." He sat her up to look at her "Daniel, come on, that's really sweet of you, but it's fine."

"Betty, I can't believe you have no idea how lovely you are. I'm not trying to make you feel uncomfortable or anything, Betty; I'm just telling you _**I**_ think you're beautiful. And besides, I actually think part of what makes you so beautiful is that you don't even realize it." Daniel said making Betty smile widely and hug him. "You're so sweet, Daniel." She sat next to him, her head on his shoulder. She was twirling the flower in her hand while watching the movie.

After the movie was over Daniel looked at Betty. "So Betty, after watching this entire movie I have concluded that that is definitely us." Betty looked at him attentively. He knew he got her attention, so he continued with his theory. "Ok, so the reason why I see that as us is because Pocahontas made John see the world differently and not think of himself anymore. You, like Pocahontas, made me see the world differently other than the superficial stuff like models and appearances and to look at people for who they are and not just what they look like. And I think I'm less selfish, too. That's all because of you, Betty." Betty looked at him and smiled "Wow Daniel. I never knew you were so deep. That was nice though." Daniel smiled proudly. Betty rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"Aladdin is next." Daniel said looking at a small sheet of paper. Betty noticed and snatched it from him standing up. "What is this?" Betty said noticing a list of movies and notes next to some of them. Next to Beauty and the Beast flower was written, and Aladdin lunch and magic carpet. She was confused about that one. Then there was stone necklace next to Atlantis and lion cub next to Lion King. She looked up at him with a questioning look.

"Daniel, are you sure you haven't seen any of these movies? How did you know about all this stuff?"

"Betty, I didn't know any of it. Justin helped me. He told me a little about each movie and I thought of the other things."

"So, you've been getting a lot of help from Justin." Betty said wondering why he was always talking to Justin.

"Ya, well I figure your family is the best source of information about you, Betty. I can't ask you, because then it would be too obvious."

"Ok, so what are these little side notes?" She asked curiously.

"Well, for each one of those movies I was doing something that represented them. For example..." Daniel opened the picnic basket and pulled out a pretty decorated carpet and placed it on the floor next to the table. Betty laughed. "Are you serious?" Daniel looked at her with a goofy grin. "I know it's lame, but..."

"No, it's fine, Daniel." She laughed. Daniel smiled and brought out the food he ordered them for lunch and placed it on the table. "This is cute. Justin is crazy!" Betty said looking at Daniel place the food for them and sitting on the carpet. "Are you going to sit next to me and eat?" he asked looking up at her with a smile. Betty rolled her eyes "Sure, why not." She put in the movie and then sat next to him on the carpet.

"This is another one of my favorites." Betty said excitedly as the movie started. "I thought they all were?" Daniel looked at her. "Well, ya I like all of those movies, but my favorites are Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin and Hercules"

"Oh. Ok" he smiled. "Thanks for the lunch." Betty said sweetly. "No problem, if we were going to watch movies all day I figured it would be nice to eat at some point."

"Good idea." Betty laughed.

They watched the movie having fun sitting on the magic carpet. Betty picked up the flower when they finished eating and was playing with it again while watching the movie. Daniel noticed, but just thought it was subconscious. "Aladdin was awesome Betty. I think that one was my favorite so far."

Betty smiled. "okay. Yay!"

"Look out skinny bitches!" Amanda said storming in the door as it flung open. "Amanda, we're not at MODE. It's just Daniel and Betty." Marc said dramatically pulling his scarf off. "Oh. Hi Daniel! Hi Betty!" Amanda said excitedly.

"I told you I'd come to your little party, Betty. So, here I am. It's too bad no one's here." Marc said sitting in the couch picking up a cookie from the plate.

"Marc, it was supposed to be just us, anyways." Betty said looking at him.

"Ya, ya...alright. Let's get this party started." Marc said picking up another cookie.

"I'm glad we ate before they came." Daniel said whispering to Betty. "Daniel." Betty slapped him playfully. "What are you two whispering about?" Marc asked suspiciously. "Nothing Marc." Daniel said sounding annoyed already.

"Alright, so what are we doing? Do you have drinks, Betty?" Amanda asked looking at Betty.

"Well, we're watching movies. And no...I don't have any alcohol"

"Oh man, Betty. How do expect to have an awesome party without alcohol?" Amanda said sitting next to Marc. Betty rolled her eyes. "Why are you two sitting on the floor?" Marc asked curiously.

"It's a magic carpet!" Betty said happily. "Uh-huh okay Betty! It makes more room for us." Marc responded.

"So, what are we watching now?" Amanda asked picking up a cookie.

"Do you guys want to watch Hercules or Little Mermaid first?" Daniel asked standing up holding both of them up.

"You just pick one!" Marc blurted. "Okay." He winked at Betty and put in Hercules. Marc and Amanda looked at each other briefly and rolled their eyes.

They were now at the part where Hercules tries to save Meg. "The Herc guy is such a hottie. I would be all over him if that was me. I wish I was her." Amanda said seductively. Marc and Betty at the same time said "Me too!" They looked at each other, with a smile. Daniel laughed.

_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you_

"I love this song. The muses are the best part." Betty said excitedly. When the song started Amanda came closer to Marc "That is so Daniel and Betty. They're so in love with each other but won't admit it." Amanda said softly to Marc. Betty was able to hear her, and rolled her eyes, but wondered if it really was like that with Daniel. After Hercules finished, they put in the Little Mermaid. "So, did you guys like that movie?" Betty said sitting back down. "Ya, it was good. If you like that sort of stuff" Amanda answered vaguely. "It was good, Betty." Daniel said looking at her. Betty smiled.

_Life is the bubbles  
Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Since life is sweet here  
We got the beat here  
Naturally_

"If it was like that under the sea, I'd want to be there, too" Daniel said looking at Betty. "Me too!"

"That Ursula lady is baad news" Amanda said. "Of course she is. She's smiling evilly...and scheming." Marc said in response.

"I'm sure you know a lot about that Marc. She reminds me of Wilhelmina" Daniel said shuddering just thinking about her.

"Do not dis my Queen." Marc said defensively, mostly because he felt like she would pop up at the mention of her.

_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl _

"Maybe we should sing that to Daniel and Betty?" Marc whispered to Amanda but loud enough for Daniel and Betty to hear. They both looked at each other and laughed slightly. "Ya, except Betty has a lot to say." Marc said snickering followed by Amanda laughing slightly.

"Guys!" Betty sighed looking back at them.

Daniel laughed rolling his eyes and went up to get some cups to pour the juice he brought. Amanda came up after him. "So, did you hear that Daniel? You just need to kiss her." Amanda said coming next to him. "Amanda, what are you talking about?"

"Daniel... Marc and I know what's going on between you two."

"Who?"

"You know? You and Betty. Sure, Marc and I pretend to be dumb, but that's just a show. We're a lot smarter behind all this" Amanda said waving her hand over her body appreciatively.

"There's nothing going on between us." Daniel said trying to deny it. Well, he wasn't really lying. There was nothing...well nothing more than friendship.

Marc noticed Betty trying to discretely watch Amanda and Daniel talking. "Don't worry about them Betty." Betty looked at Marc with a what-are-you-talking-about expression.

"You know? They're not doing their whole fun-buddy business anymore." Marc said coming down next to Betty.

Betty looked at him with wide eyes. "What? Marc! I'm not jealous of...Amanda."

"Okay Betty. Just letting you know...it's always you."

"What does that mean?" Betty asked confused.

"Just think about it, Daniel. Do you really want to always wonder if there could be something more between you?" Amanda said walking back to the couch. Daniel stood there for a minute. _Of course I want Betty! ...but I rather be friends with her for the rest of my life than lose her for one second. _Daniel walked back pouring them drinks. They continued watching the movie.

After Tarzan finished Marc looked at his watch and yawned. "So Betty, we're going to go now?" Amanda said getting up. Marc got up after and was trying to find something to drink, but remembered Betty said she didn't have any alcohol.

"Aw, you're not staying?" Betty said in surprise looking up.

"No, this has been fun and all, but we're bored." Amanda said pulling Marc away from the kitchen. Betty laughed at that. Having fun and being bored.

"All the movies were about you and Daniel. It was getting annoying." Amanda said looking them. Betty and Daniel looked at her confused, but knowing that it's Amanda. When can they ever really know what she was thinking or saying. They didn't even think it would be worth it ask what she meant.

"Chimmichunga, we had fun and all. Thanks for sharing your movie day with us, but we have better things to do."

"Okay fine. Bye. Thanks for coming."

"Oh and Daniel, be nice to Betty." Amanda said protectively. Betty looked at Daniel as they walked out. What did Amanda mean by that? She just decided to ask. "What was she talking about?"

Daniel looked at her. "Oh...nothing...well, Amanda doesn't really like it when we fight."

"Oh. Ya...me too" She said with a half-smile. Daniel smiled and got up from the floor and sat on the couch. Betty looked at him. "You don't want to sit next to me anymore?" Betty asked. Daniel's heart did something he didn't even know how to describe. "What? No, Betty. My legs were getting numb." He got up and tried to sit back down next to her, but Betty laughed and pushed him back. "No, Daniel...it's fine." She laughed again. He laughed looking at her. "You know, you can join me up here." He said patting the spot next to him on the couch. Betty laughed. "I know...it's just this is the magic carpet." She said teasingly.

Daniel laughed. "Well, stand up a second." He said coming up and standing next to her. Betty got up and he picked up the carpet from the floor and draped it across the couch, and then looked at her with a winning grin. Betty laughed. "Good one!" They both sat on the couch. Daniel put in Atlantis, but then looked over at Betty. "Hey Betty, I have some more things for you. I didn't really want to give them to you in front of Marc and Amanda because I know they would have said things."

"Oh. Ya."

He opened his enchanted basket and got a small seashell and a necklace with a stone that had wires wrapped around it. "Here" he said holding them out to her. "Aw... a seashell? Where did you get a seashell? That's cute though."

"I had a friend from the sea give it to me to give to you." He said teasingly. "Ha-ha...okay" she said taking it in her hand. "I like the colors on it. It almost looks metallic on the inside." Betty said admiring it.

"Ya, I liked that part too." Daniel said watching her and smiled.

She looked up, "So, what's that one?" Betty said pointing to the necklace. "Ok, this one is supposed to be like the ones from Atlantis. I saw it on the cover and thought I could find something like that."

"Aw...well it's really cool. Can you put it on me?" Betty said pulling up her hair and turning her back to him.

"Oh okay. Sure." Daniel brought his hands around her and then to the back. Betty looked back slightly smiling. Daniel could smell the shampoo in her hair. It smelled like strawberries. He quickly clipped the necklace, and took her hair from her hands and let it flow down lightly and smoothed it out. Betty couldn't help the smile coming across her face. She turned to face him. "Thanks." She said simply. "No problem." He took a breath and started the movie.

Halfway through the movie, Betty fell asleep on the opposite side of the couch. Daniel looked over at Betty and noticed she looked cold. He got up and got his jacket and covered her with it. After some time Betty came over next to Daniel and put her head against him, and covered herself with the jacket. Daniel smiled and just watched the movie. When the movie finished he pushed her away slightly so he could go put in the other movie. When he came back she just leaned against him again but placing her arm around him. He sat back and placed his arm on her back.

Halfway through the movie he started playing with Betty's hair. It was so silky. He definitely liked her hair this way. Daniel ended up falling asleep shortly after. Amanda walked in and placed the dinner Daniel called for on the table and saw them. "Aw, don't you two look cute." Amanda said loudly noticing them looking awfully comfortable. Daniel opened his eyes and stretched his arm that Betty had been holding on to. "Well, you two have fun..." Amanda said shooting him a flirting wink. A few minutes later, Betty slowly started to wake up and shifted. She opened her eyes and saw Daniel looking down on her with a smile. She smiled, but then quickly sat up realizing she was laying on him. "Sorry, was I sleeping on you the whole time?" Betty said apologetically. "Most of the time, but don't worry about it."

"Ok. Oh, you ordered dinner?" Betty said noticing the food boxes on the table in the dining area.

"Ya, I called Amanda and she brought it over. I didn't want to wake you by moving."

"Aw...thanks." she got up and sat at the table. Daniel got up and sat across from her.

"Daniel, were you playing with my hair while I was sleeping?" she asked curiously.

"Uh...ya, sort of. Sorry Betty."

"No...Uh...It was nice." She said smiling shyly. He smiled back.

They ate their food and talked for some time. Daniel put Lion King playing in the background about halfway through the dinner.

When they finished eating Daniel got up and looked at Betty. "Betty, want to have some wine?"

"I don't have any." Betty said looking at him knowing that she told Marc and Amanda at least a dozen times that she had no alcohol in her place. Why was he asking her?

Daniel walked over to where he placed the bag in the kitchen and brought out a bottle of wine. "Ta-da"

"You had wine this whole time? I'm surprised Marc and Amanda didn't find it." "So, was the wine Justin's idea, too?" Betty asked teasingly.

"Nope. That was all me, Betty." he said proudly. Betty rolled her eyes.

After two glasses of wine, Daniel could see that Betty became more... flirtier, which he thought was weird since he never saw her that way before. He thought she was so cute.

_No one saying "do this,"  
No one saying "be there,"  
No one saying "stop that,"  
No one saying "see here."  
Free to run around all day,  
Free to do it all my way!_

Betty sang along with the song, Daniel laughing at her as she danced around to the music while singing. She suddenly grabbed his hand pulling him up to dance with her. He just stood there and laughed. When the song was over she just sat back in her chair. "You're no fun, Daniel."

"I'm sorry, Betty. Next time we watch this movie, I'll know the words so I can sing with you." Betty just folded her arms and pouted. He laughed. After a minute of Betty cooling down, they had some more wine just talking with the movie playing in the background. She could care less about the movie right now. What was in front of her was much more appealing to watch at the moment. Was this the wine speaking? She probably did have one too many. Betty realized after her fourth glass of wine that she should probably stop. She felt herself get flirtier with every sip, especially her eyes. She was glad she was wearing glasses, so it probably wasn't as obvious. She looked at Daniel and said probably what could be the worst idea ever at this moment. "Let's have a staring contest?" she blurted out relentlessly.

Daniel looked at her for a moment, wondering where that came from. "Okay, sure why not?" he said not really knowing why. He felt like he was in a trance looking at Betty.

"Betty, take off your glasses, or else I'll be distracted." He said really just wanting to see her eyes.

"What? No way Daniel, then I can't see you." She bit her lip hoping he didn't read into that.

"Hmm...So you want to see me?"

"Well, this is a staring contest, so..."

"Okay, okay."

Daniel came slightly closer, Betty also coming closer, their eyes fixed on the others'.

"Your eyes are really pretty, Betty." Daniel said getting trapped in her eyes. He wouldn't mind if he was lost in them forever. He felt like he could see her smile in her shining chocolate eyes.

"Shh... Daniel, be quiet. You're not supposed to talk." She didn't want him to speak. She felt like his eyes were casting a spell on her and luring her into the blueness. How she never noticed how blue they were escapes her mind. Betty felt her heart rush and her head go faint. Was the wine making her dizzy? Suddenly, Betty could hear the music playing in the back.

_Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
With all its living things_

Of all songs, this one was playing. She felt lost and looked at his eyes and saw everything. Betty's eyes closed for a moment. When she opened them, she saw everything turn black around her and Daniel, the music still playing faintly in the back. Why did it have to be this song? Why was she so mesmerized by him at this moment? She looked at his blue eyes. They're so blue. They look like ice reflecting the blue sky. She felt herself being drawn in until she was so close to him that she could feel his warmth teasing her skin. She didn't know what happened, but her body took control over her mind and she felt her hands come to his face and pull him to her so that her lips met his. She could taste the light wine on his lips and felt her breath escape her lungs, but getting filled by his icy cool breath. She felt his hand come to her face and touch her skin lightly. It felt so soft that she went numb. Suddenly she didn't feel him; he turned to wind and faded away into the blackness around her.

"Betty!" Daniel said snapping Betty out of her daze. "Hmm?" she said opening her eyes slowly to see Daniel. "Oh boy. This is bad." She said noticing she was just fantasizing about Daniel...Daniel Meade...the same Daniel Meade that was her best friend and boss.

"What's bad? Are you ok?"

"Uh...ya...I'm fine. I think I just...um...had too much to drink. My head hurts." She said pulling away from him. Daniel looked at her concerned "Oh, do you want me to help you to the couch? Can I get you something?"

"No. It's fine. I'm fine, really."

"Okay." He looked at her reluctant to believe her. "You were kind of lost for a moment, are you sure everything's okay, Betty?"

"Huh, oh ya... I was just um...closing my eyes. I thought my head would stop hurting." She tried to come up with some excuse. They all seemed stupid. She was surprised she didn't say something else completely.

"Daniel, maybe we should call it a night? I think I'm tired and all this wine is making my head hurt."

"Okay...Betty, are you sure you're fine. I don't know if I want to leave you like this." _But if you stay I might do something that we will both regret. _Betty thought, but quickly said "No, Daniel. Really, I'm fine. You should go. You need some rest, too." Why did she feel like it all sounded stupid? Every idea that floated around in her mind sounded dumber than the last. She wanted him to stay. She didn't. She wanted to stare at him through the night. She didn't. She wanted to kiss him so bad. But she couldn't. Why did they have to be such good friends?

"Umm...okay. Let me at least help you to the couch."

"Daniel...I'm fine. I promise." She got up and instantly felt dizzy. She cursed herself for drinking so much. Daniel held on to her so she wouldn't fall._ Why did he have to smell so amazing? _Betty thought. He held her bringing her to the couch. When he pulled back she just looked at him with a smile. _He is so adorable. _Daniel smiled, "Hey Betty, before I go, I completely forgot." He went to the basket and pulled out a small plush lion with big blue eyes. "Awww..." Betty said as he gave it to her. When she noticed the blue eyes she wanted to scream. _Really? Of all colored eyes, this lion just had to have blue eyes? Since when did lions have blue eyes?_

"Thank you Daniel." She said smiling brightly at him. He smiled back sweetly. _Why did he have to smile like that? Why is he so gorgeous?_ Betty sighed. "Is everything okay, Betty?" Daniel said noticing her sigh. "Huh, oh ya...I just wish I didn't drink so much." She said truly wishing she didn't so he could stay without her wanting to jump him.

"Sorry." he paused and looked down then back at her "Well, I guess I should go." Daniel said reluctantly. He really didn't want to leave yet. Betty looked at him giving a sad smile. _Why? I don't want you to leave!_ "Ya, I guess you should." Betty felt like there was a battle going on in her mind.

"Okay, bye Betty." _God, I want to kiss him. Wait._ "Hey Daniel." He stopped and looked back. She tried to get up but felt dizzy again; she held the edge of the couch to keep her balanced. "Betty, you should just lay down until the alcohol wears off. Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" _Of course I want you to stay_. "I could just sleep on the couch and you stay in your room. Seriously, Betty, I won't do anything." _But I might. God, what is the matter with me?_

"I know you won't Daniel."

"Well, what is it that you wanted?"

"What?" She looked at him confused. "Betty, you called me as I was about to leave. Did you want something?" he asked worried by her behavior.

"Oh...uh...never mind...I don't remember."

"Ok." He started to walk to the door "Please Betty, be careful okay?" he said with so much care that Betty wanted to run to him and hug him, but she knew if she moved anymore she was going to probably pass out.

"Okay."

"I'm going to tell Amanda to keep checking on you." She was about to protest, but she knew there was no use. Daniel was way too protective. Betty just nodded smiling. "Good night, Betty." he smiled. "Night Daniel." She smiled and he closed the door. Betty sank on her couch. She noticed Daniel forgot his coat. She would just bring it to work tomorrow. She smiled holding it in her hand. It smelled like Daniel. She smiled and wrapped Daniel's coat around her falling asleep.

* * *

**A/N: So, let me know what you guys thought of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Kiss Me, Too!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with Ugly Betty :( I just love them too much, so I write! :)**

**A/N: **_Ok guys, so this chapter has a slightly different style to it. So clearly there are some strong feelings from our lovely pair towards each other that they are constantly denying, so I incorporated songs into their day at the office. I suggest you play the songs in the background, because it will only make it more fun. The songs are Kiss the Girl from Little Mermaid (Sebastian Style) and I Won't Say I'm in Love from Hercules. _

_Also More fun Marc and Amanda! :)__Just imagine them being themselves and singing these :P_

_Let me know what you guys think of this chapter. I saw it in my head and thought it was awesome, so hopefully I was able to describe it nicely enough. _

* * *

**Chapter 5 - **Musical Day at the Office

Daniel started walking to Betty's desk and noticed her sitting there with a smile. He saw the flower in her hair and the lion he got her on her desk. He smiled. _God, she is so beautiful. I want to kiss her again!_

_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way _

He shook his head thinking he was daydreaming. But then he heard the music again.

_There's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl _

He looked to his side seeing Amanda and Marc singing dressed in tropical looking clothes. He shut his eyes for a moment. Did he really just see colored flying bubbles and that crab from the movie? God, he really needed to get a hold on himself. _I think I watched one too many movies with Betty._ He smiled again when he looked at Betty. He started walking toward her desk. His heart jumped when he saw Betty smile when she saw him, her eyes bright. "Hey." He said approaching her.

"Hi." She said looking up at him her smile bright and sweet. He stood there his hand on her desk looking at her. _Why does she have to be so beautiful?_

_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do _

Daniel looked around, hearing the music again. He looked back at her. "So, I have that song stuck in my head, Betty."

She looked at him confused "What song?"

"That one the crab sings in the mermaid movie when Ariel is in the boat"

"Oh ya... That song is really catchy" she laughed. _I love her laugh. I wish I could kiss her_.

_It's possible she wants you, too  
There is one way to ask her_

There he saw that crab again...the colors. _God, am I drunk or something? I didn't drink that much last night. I'm losing it._

_It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl _

Betty just looked at him smiling not really minding Daniel just standing around next to her. "I just wanted to say hi, Betty. I'll see you later."

"Oh. Okay. Daniel..." he stopped and looked at her and that brilliant smile. "You forgot your jacket at my place last night." she said handing him the jacket.

"Oh, thanks Betty." he smiled brightly taking it from her lovely hands. "Bye!" she smiled brightly. _Today is going to be a long day. _Daniel thought to himself_. _"Bye Betty!"

Betty watched him walk away. She sighed and took the flower out of her hair and started twirling the flower Daniel gave her. She smiled thinking it was so beautiful. _This is so pretty. Daniel was so sweet yesterday. I wish he could just sit here so I can stare at him all day. No. What's the matter with me? This is Daniel. We're friends. But could Daniel ever think of me as more than a friend? No way! I shouldn't be thinking of him like that._ _I can't love him._

_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden_

Betty looked up. Was she really seeing what she was seeing right now? Hilda and Amanda, Justin and Marc dressed up like the muses from Hercules? Betty blinked hard, but still saw them.

_Honey, we can see right through you _Hilda sang walking in front of Betty_.  
Girl, ya can't conceal it _Marc sang spinning in his dress, If Betty wasn't thinking she was going crazy right now she would have laughed.

_We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of... _Justin and Amanda sang, Amanda shooting Betty a flirting wink.

_Oh god, oh god! This can't be happening! I'm seeing things. Of course thinking Daniel could love me has me going crazy. _Betty put the flower down on her desk thinking she needed to get a grip. She looked at the lion toy Daniel gave her sitting on her desk. She put her chin on her fist and sighed smiling.

_You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh_

She looked up, her eyes getting big in surprise, to see Amanda and Marc singing again. She put her face in her hands. _Is this really happening? I've lost it! _

_Betty, you've got it baaad_

"Ugh, Hilda, what are you doing here?" Betty said aloud. "Who are you talking to?" Marc said looking at Betty curiously.

"Marc? What the heck? Weren't you just wearing a purple dress?" _ Oh god, I must sound crazy right now. _"Betty, I don't wear dresses...in public." Marc said looking at her weird. Betty sighed and put her head on the table_. This is going to be a long day!_

"Betty, aren't you going to get ready? The features' meeting is in 5 minutes." Marc said noticing she didn't have anything ready.

_Oh crap, the features meeting. I really need to stop thinking about Daniel. Ugh! Why would he ever love __**me**__? _

Daniel sat at his desk trying to breathe and come up with rational explanations for seeing cartoon sea creatures singing to him._ I was just sleep deprived. I watched too many movies with Betty. That's all. I just need to relax. _Daniel took a deep breath and headed to the conference room for the features meeting.

Betty walked into the conference room really hoping she wasn't going to see her singing muses dancing around here. "Hey Betty" Daniel said touching her shoulder lightly and walking to his chair. _Oh god, oh god, please don't start singing. _Betty took a deep breath and sat in her chair.

Daniel started to speak about the next issue and how it had to be better than the last. After he said hello, Betty stopped paying attention to what he was saying and just stared at him smiling, her hand under her chin, her other hand holding the flower. _I love how confident he's become! He definitely showed the old Daniel that he was better than that. He looks so..._

_Betty, you keep on denying  
Everyone can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it_

She ignored the singing and dancing Marc and Amanda and just watched Daniel. Suddenly she saw Daniel look in her direction. She shook herself looking away and moving her hand from under her chin gripping the stem of the flower. She could see Daniel's smile from the corner of her eye. She smiled. She could pretend that there was more to his smile than friendship. Wilhelmina started talking, Betty still not paying attention. Now Daniel was looking at Betty since he didn't have to talk anymore. _She brought the flower with her. She must really like it. God, I love that smile. Those lips..._

_Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl _

He heard that damn crab singing. Maybe the crab was onto something.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la _he saw Amanda spin around singing_  
Music play _the colored bubbles were gliding around again._  
Do what the music say _the crab started singing again_  
You gotta kiss the girl _

He saw Amanda, Marc and the cartoon crab floating around the conference room singing and spinning. He just ignored it. _Daniel got up from his chair and walked over to Betty, took her hand in his pulling her up from her chair and kissed her passionately not caring what anyone had to say or think. He felt like he and Betty were being lifted and now floating on a shell with glossy colored bubbles floating around them. He lost all control; he felt his heart speed up and felt Betty hug him tighter to her. He slowly pulled away, putting his forehead against hers "I wanted to do that for a long time, Betty." he whispered against her. _

"_Daniel?" _

"_Yes?_

"Daniel! Hellooo! Is anyone paying attention in this meeting?" Wilhelmina said getting more and more upset. Daniel snapped out of his daze. "Sorry. Um..."

"...Seriously, Daniel... Why don't you just get out? And take Betty with you!" Betty eyes got big in surprise. "What? I'm paying attention!" Betty said not wanting to be alone with Daniel. "Oh really, then what was I talking about?" Wilhelmina asked clearly not pleased.

"Uh...uh..." Betty tried to think. Of course she had no clue what Wilhelmina said. She was dreaming about Daniel.

"Get out!" Wilhelmina ordered. Betty got up reluctantly but not wanting to see Wilhelmina even more upset. That is just something she did not want to be around. _Normal_ evil Wilhelmina was enough, she didn't need an _angry_ evil Wilhelmina. Betty walked out not really caring about being in the meeting anyways. She looked at the flower and smiled.

_Betty, you keep on denying  
But Baby, we're not buying  
Just admit it  
That ya got, got, got it bad _Amanda and Marc sang their faces in hers

_No chance, no way I won't say it! Oh god, now I sound like the movie! Ugh! _Betty was walking backwards trying to get away from Marc and Amanda and their singing, but ran into Daniel. She turned and looked at him and smiled. "Hi" they both said smiling at each other. _God, I love that smile of his!_

_Give up; give in  
Check the grin you're in loveee...ooo_

Betty saw Amanda and Marc again. She moved away from Daniel and started walking away_. Guys leave me alone. I'm not in love with him. _Daniel and Betty ended up going in different directions trying to get away from the singing.

_You wanna kiss the girl  
You've got to kiss the girl **************************************************** Why are you try'n to hide it  
Why don't you kiss the girl **************************************************** Face it like a grown-up  
You gotta kiss the girl ***************************************************** You're doin flips read our lips  
Go on and kiss the girl ********************************************************** You're in love_

"_SHUT-UP!" _Betty and Daniel yelled putting their hands over their ears trying to stop the singing, but ending up in front of each other, with a crowd of people coming around them from the conference room looking at them like they were crazy and wondering why they were yelling at each other. Marc and Amanda were standing looking at them confused. Betty and Daniel looked at each other and then to Marc and Amanda and sighed noticing they looked like normal Marc and Amanda.

"Sorry!" they both said looking at each other not knowing what was happening. "I didn't mean..." Daniel started to say. "I wasn't ..." Betty interjected. They both looked down and then back up at each other shyly. "I should go... I'll see you later." Daniel said looking at her. "Ya, ok. Bye" she smiled and walked away in the opposite direction. Daniel started to walk away. They both stopped slightly looking back and sighed continuing to walk away from each other the music fading in the background.

_Look at the boy too shy  
He ain't gonna kiss the girl ********************************************************* Give up, give in  
Ain't that sad ****************************************************************** Girl, don't be proud  
You gonna miss the girl *********************************************************It's O.K. you're in loveeee  
_

Marc and Amanda looked at each other. "What was that about?" Amanda asked curiously. "Who knows? It's Daniel and Betty. They're weird." Marc added looking at them walk away.

Betty came back to her desk and slumped in her chair putting her head down on the table. A minute later she looked up to see the lion and smiled. She picked up the flower from her desk and held it to her. _Maybe I am in love with Daniel._

Daniel made it to his office without going insane. He sighed and buried his face in his hands. _I made such an idiot out of myself. I just need to be next to Betty._

* * *

_**A/N:** **Ok guys, please let me know what you thought of this chapter? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Could you understand it? I'm sorry I tried my best to make it as clear as possible. :) I have to say though this chapter was so much fun to write! :P **_

**_What do you want to see next? Do you want to see more of them in the office? I have some ideas floating around, but want to know what you might want to see. :) Just letting you know ahead of time though I'm making this challenging for them, because I feel like they would have a hard time accepting it in the show, so I want to stay somewhat true to their character. _**

**_Sorry this was a long note. _**


	7. Chapter 6

**Kiss Me, Too!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Detty, or anything to do with Ugly Betty, I just love them sooo much! :) **_

_Alrighty guys, here is a chapter dedicated to Claire. We all know that she is the best Detty shipper, so here she is getting in the middle of things... :P_

_Also, I would just like to say thank you to all of you who are reading my story! :) I hope you continue to enjoy it! And thanks so much for your reviews. They were really fun to read. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. :) _

* * *

**Chapter 6** – Some Daniel and Betty, and a Whole lot of Claire

Daniel sat there in his office his face in his hands thinking about what just happened. Did he really just yell shut-up at the top of his lungs to Betty? Why did she have to end up in front of him? And why was _she_ yelling shut-up? Were there singing and dancing Marc and Amanda's in her brain, too?

About an hour later of Daniel regaining his composure and working on some paperwork, his mom came waltzing in wondering why he yelled at Betty.

"Daniel, what is the matter with you?" Claire said walking in without even greeting him.

"What?" Daniel looked up really not wanting to deal with whatever drama was going on.

"Daniel, what is this I hear about you yelling at Betty? I heard that you told her to shut-up right after the meeting earlier. What happened?"

Daniel sighed deeply. "Mom, I wasn't yelling at Betty... she just happened to end up in front of me when I was..." he didn't even know how to finish his statement.

"Well, why was it that you were yelling? Who were you telling to shut-up?" she asked confused.

What was he supposed to say? That he saw cartoon sea creatures singing to him to make him kiss Betty while Marc and Amanda were dancing around in crazy colorful clothes? He would just sound crazy...which he didn't think was such an off observation at the moment.

He sighed again "Mom, I don't know...It wouldn't make any sense if I told you what really happened, so I'll spare you the entertaining details and just say I was telling my sub-conscience to shut-up."

"About what?"

"Nothing" he was not going to tell his mom that he was fantasizing about kissing Betty. He noticed his mom's face. "Mom, look, I love you, but I need to figure out things for myself."

"Alright dear... if you need anything you know you can always come to me."

"Ya, I know. Thanks."

"I heard that Wilhelmina kicked you both out of the meeting today...for being _distracted_?" Claire said curiously, extremely interested in the distracted part.

"Ya, that was weird. She got so mad. I don't know why she kicked Betty out. I could care less. I really wasn't paying attention. So, I don't blame her for going off on me. I guess Betty wasn't paying attention or something, too."

"May I ask what was so much more intriguing that your mind drifted off?"

Daniel knew where this was going. He was not going to give his mom the satisfaction of figuring things out. "I had stupid songs stuck in my head from watching all those movies with Betty, that I was just imaging all that in the meeting."

"Like what?" Claire asked truly amused.

"I saw colored bubbles and singing cartoon sea creatures floating around the room. I just couldn't get that out of my head." Claire laughed at her son's creative mind. "Mom, it's not funny. It was really getting annoying."

"Alright... well I'll just leave you to your work. Maybe you should talk to Betty about what happened. You don't want her to think you were yelling at her."

"Ya, I know. You're right. I'll talk to her later." He really didn't want Betty to think he was yelling at her.

"Take care, son." Claire said walking to the door. "Bye mom." He said before she left.

A few minutes later Claire made her way over to Betty's desk. "Betty." she said smiling as she approached her. "Oh. Mrs. Meade. Hi!" Betty said happily. "How are you dear?"

"I'm great." Betty said smiling typing away at her computer, but stopped to look at Mrs. Meade.

"So, I heard about the raucous you and Daniel created after the meeting today." Claire said sitting in a chair next to Betty.

"What? Are there already rumors floating around? It was an accident." Betty said sparing the specifics assuming Mrs. Meade already knew.

"Is everything ok between you two?" She asked inquisitively.

"What? Of course! Everything's fine. We even spent the whole day yesterday watching movies. Marc and Amanda even joined us."

"Oh. Okay...well, then what happened?"

"Nothing. What do you mean?" Betty asked confused about what her question really meant. Was she asking about what happened yesterday? ...Or today?

"I just meant why were you yelling shut-up earlier?"

"Oh...uh..." What was she supposed to say? She saw Marc, Amanda, her sister and nephew dressed up in dresses and singing to her?

When Betty took longer to answer Claire added "Did Daniel do something to upset you?"

"No, no! Not at all...in fact...he's been so sweet to me lately..." She started to say with a smile pulling out the flower from her hair and looking at it. Claire noticed Betty's bright smile and the lightness of her expressions and just smiled. Betty quickly shrugged it off noticing she was getting lost in her thoughts again. She looked back at Claire, noticing the huge grin on her face and tried to distract herself from it. "So, uh ya...I wasn't yelling at Daniel...I was yelling at uh...Marc and Amanda..." there she said it.

"Marc and Amanda?" Claire said in surprise. "I thought they were in the meeting too?" she asked confused. Betty put her hand to her forehead. How was she going to explain this?

"Ok...so long story short, I spent half the day with Marc and Amanda watching movies yesterday and today I kept hearing them singing and dancing in my head. It was getting so annoying and frustrating that I just snapped and yelled shut-up to them thinking they would go away but Daniel ended up being in front of me and ya, so I guess it looked like we were yelling at each other, but we weren't. So there!" Betty said in one breath making Claire laugh.

"Well, that's a rather interesting story. Well then why was Daniel yelling?" Claire asked although she had already talked to Daniel knowing why... well the version he told her at least.

"Oh..." Betty didn't really even think about the fact that Daniel yelled shut-up too. Betty laughed slightly. Did he have singing and dancing Marc and Amanda's floating around in his mind? Maybe they just spent too much time around them and watched too many Disney movies. Claire looked at her curiously wondering why she was laughing. Betty noticed. "Sorry, I was just thinking maybe the same thing happened with Daniel." She laughed again.

"Actually, come to think of it he did say something about telling his sub-conscience to shut-up..." Claire said laughing slightly not realizing she just blew the fact that she had talked to Daniel about this before coming to her. Betty's eyes got big in realization. "You...you...you already spoke to Daniel? Then why were you asking me all those questions?" Betty asked clearly upset.

"Oh dear..." Claire did not intend for this to happen. "Oh dear...you got that right." Betty said upset.

"I'm sorry, Betty. I wasn't trying to..."

"No...Just forget it." Betty was about to just let it go, but she didn't understand "Actually, I would like to know why you were acting like you had no idea what happened? Obviously you spoke to Daniel and I'm sure he told you that we weren't actually yelling at each other. What exactly were you trying to get me to say?" Betty said waiting for Mrs. Meade to get herself out of this situation.

"Nothing Betty, I just..." For the first time in God knows how many years Claire was truly speechless. She had no real reason, other than to know about Betty and Daniel. "...I heard that you two were distracted in the meeting and I was just wondering what was going on." She said hoping that was a decent cover.

"Oh...ya, that was embarrassing. Apparently Daniel wasn't paying attention in the meeting. And I kind of wasn't paying attention either..." that was kind of funny now that Betty thought of it "...and then Wilhelmina got so mad and kicked Daniel out of the meeting and then kicked me out. I didn't really care, though."

"And why is that? That doesn't really sound like you."

"I just wasn't in the mindset to be in the meeting. I had other things on my mind."

"Such as?" Claire asked interested. Betty just smiled slightly. "It's a secret...that only my mind will know about."

"Alright, I get it. So, is there something I should know about?" Claire asked in her usual prying way.

"Not that I can I think of, no." Betty said really wanting to just find out what Claire was really trying to do.

"Ok." Claire smiled, realizing she was not going to get anything out of Betty. "I should let you get back to your work." Betty nodded with a smile. "Sorry about before." Claire said apologetically.

"Bye Mrs. Meade." Betty said sweetly. Claire nodded and walked away smiling. Betty shook her head. She quickly finished her assignment and made her way to Daniel's office to talk about earlier and her little interrogation round with his mother.

* * *

**A/N:** Don't we all just love Claire? =) =) Hope you enjoyed this one! :)

Alright awesome Detty lovers, I'll try and have the next chapter up as soon as I can!


	8. Chapter 7

**Kiss Me, Too!**

_**Disclaimer: This is for entertainment only :)**_

_Hi beautiful Detty lovers, I should have the next chapter up soon! :) Thanks again for reading and reviewing! :) Hope you continue to enjoy it!_

* * *

**Chapter 7**** - **Distractions

"Daniel. Hey!" Betty said walking into Daniel's office. Daniel looked up, a smile quickly coming to his face. "Betty. Hi!" He stood up and came around his desk. "So, I'm really sorry about before Betty. I wasn't yelling at you or anything. I'm guessing that rumors are already floating around MODE, since my mom knew."

"Speaking of your mother, she was trying to pull one over on us or something."

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked confused. "She came to me just a little while ago asking me all sorts of questions about us and the meeting today and us supposedly yelling at each other, but the thing is she pretended to not know what happened. She actually came to you before coming to me."

"Oh." Daniel didn't really know what else to say. He knew his mom was always trying to find out things.

"That's all you have to say?" Betty asked surprised. "Well, Betty, I'm sure you know how my mom is by now. She is constantly trying to find out about everything, especially anything dealing with me...or you. I guess the fact that it was about both of us peaked her interest or something."

"And why it that?"

"Uh...I don't know. She knows how close we are."

"Ya, I guess." Betty looked off in space for a moment. Daniel wondered what she was thinking. He noticed the flower in her hair again. "So, Betty, I see you like the flower a lot?" he said with a bright smile. Betty looked at him and smiled. "Ya, I love it! It's so pretty. Thank you." Daniel instantly felt his heart rate increase and his palms sweat. Boy did he love that smile. "I'm glad!" he looked at her for a moment getting lost in her eyes again. How was it that he could get lost in her eyes even when she had glasses on?

Betty felt herself become entranced by his eyes and smile. Daniel realized there was just a silence in the room. "So, uh, Betty?" he said his voice snapping Betty out of her trance. "Huh?"

"I have something for you." Betty looked at him curiously. "Daniel, seriously you're spoiling me. You can't keep giving me things." Daniel laughed and went to his desk and picked up some papers. "Here Betty, I uh...basically wrote up something to help you with your article and I also included my story. And I also took notes on each movie that we watched yesterday. So, uh...I just wanted to help you out. Maybe you can read what I wrote and add your part or something. I mean, if it's any good."

"Oh wow. Thank you, Daniel. That's...wow. Awesome!" Betty took the papers from him and looked at it reading his part of the piece.

_Kiss in Fashion_

_It doesn't matter what clothes you wear, what you look like, where you shop, or where you're from, a kiss is a moment between two people that says everything. This moment can be completely terrible or it can be extremely unbelievable, it all just depends on who it happens with. If you are with the right person that moment takes your breath away. It makes you feel like you are the only people that matter at that moment. It makes you forget everything else. When you kiss someone for the first time that is made for you, your world turns into magic. If you feel this magic, then you know that you are with the right person. Sparks flying, butterflies, fireworks, magic...all that exists only with the person that belongs to you. Every time you kiss that person, it will always be magic. So unlike fashion that's always changing and being transformed, a kiss with that special person is always in fashion. _

When Betty finished reading she looked up at Daniel for a moment blown away by his piece.

"Was it that terrible?" Daniel asked when Betty didn't say anything. "It's definitely not terrible, Daniel. In fact, it's really awesome." Daniel smiled. "I just said what I felt and I guess all those Disney movies helped, too." Betty laughed. "Ya, well wow..."

"...I'm speechless." Betty added truly not knowing what to say. "Umm...so...I just want to say sorry, too. For the whole shut-up thing earlier. I really wasn't yelling at you either. You just happened to end up in front of me."

"It's fine Betty. It's kind of funny that we both kind of went crazy don't you think?"

"Ya, I was even telling your mom that. So, may I ask, what was it that got you so...hmm...what's the word...annoyed?"

Daniel laughed; he knew he could tell her, well part of it... "I uh...basically it was Marc and Amanda. They were singing in my head and dancing around and ugh...it just got so annoying and I couldn't take it anymore so I just freaked and ya...you kind of turned out to be the target" Betty laughed.

"So, did you have singing Marc and Amanda's too?" Daniel said with an amused expression.

Betty laughed "ya, actually I did...and Hilda and Justin. And they were all wearing dresses. Even Marc and Justin... If I didn't think I was going crazy I would have died laughing." They both laughed. Betty realized that she had been wasting too much time today, so she probably should get back to work. "Uh Daniel...unfortunately I have to get back to my desk to work on things, especially since I wasn't paying attention in the meeting today and ya...you know all that stuff. So, I should go."

"Oh, ya...ok. Uh...Betty?"

"Ya?"

"Why were you...um...distracted in the meeting today?"

"Oh...uh..." Betty tried to come up with something to say...her face turning more and more red as she even thought about what she was actually thinking. "Wow, now I'm really curious about what you were thinking Betty." Daniel said noticing her red face. He thought she looked so cute. Why did she have to be that cute?

"Well, what were you thinking?" Betty said trying to distract him from her reason. "I'm not telling you if you're not telling me."

"Ugh, fine!"

"So, are you going to tell me?" Daniel asked looking at her intently. "Nope!" Betty said playfully.

"Fine, Betty... then I'm not telling you." He said teasingly. Betty laughed. "Oh crap! Daniel, I really should get going. I haven't done anything all day." She said walking backwards slightly.

"Ya, but Betty, I'm Editor in Chief and I rather you be here...so I won't tell."

"Daniel!"

"What? It's true."

"Ya, well, that's not really fair to everyone else, so I'm going to go now. I'll see you later." She said with a somewhat sad but playful smile. Daniel didn't even know how to register that smile. It made his stomach flip. "Thanks for the help with the article, Daniel. At least I have that."

"No problem. Bye Betty." Daniel said as she got to the door. "Bye Daniel." She smiled and walked back to her space.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! :) :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Kiss Me, Too!**

_**Disclaimer: This is for entertainment only :)**_

_****AN: Hi guys, I'm truly sorry for having the next chapter up so late. I have been kind of busy and I was also kind of stuck on where I wanted this to go. I hope it works. I should have the next chapter up soon as well :) Again sorry it's up so late. Hope you're still interested. _

* * *

**Chapter 8** – Smokin' Hot

Betty went to her desk and re-read Daniel's piece. She couldn't stop reading it. She probably read it 15 times already. She couldn't believe he wrote it. It was so eloquent and genuine. She didn't even want to edit it or add anything to it. It was perfect.

She tried her best to focus and get some work done. The only thing she could think about was his story, so she used that to finish it. She incorporated his piece in the beginning and then included some personal stories from some previous stars they featured before, some from her blog followers and then hers' and Daniel's. She even included some of Daniel's notes on the movies they watched.

It had been a few days since the crazy Daniel-Betty yelling fiasco and the talking started to fade, so they figured they were good. With Fashion Week coming up in two days, there was a lot to be done. Marc and Betty had to find a designer for the show, which initially Wilhelmina cut Betty out of. But after pushing for some more responsibility, Betty got the assignment of finding a designer. She and Marc were to present the designer to Wilhelmina soon, Marc giving Betty tips on how to talk to Wilhelmina.

On the other hand Wilhelmina had her own plans and was trying to convince Daniel to use male models in the show, but found that the only way to do that was to feed his ego and tell him that he could be a model.

Marc and Betty were presenting their designer to Wilhelmina, Betty extremely nervous. Marc was explaining the designs while Betty simply flipped the pages as directed by Marc. Wilhelmina looked at all the designs.

"You're sure she's never shown before?" She asked, Marc shook his head no. "Never in a major fashion show" Betty interjected. Wilhelmina started reaching for her phone. "But...she's been in alternative fashion shows." Marc quickly added. "But not at Brighten Park, which means she's eligible for MODE's top ten to...watch."

_Oh crap, she's reaching for her phone. Don't look at her knees. Don't look at her knees. Ah. Stop looking at her knees!_ _Oh God, not her eyes._

"But look at this fabulous rouging." Marc quickly saved Betty. Wilhelmina dropped the phone, displeased. "So what do you think?" Marc asked nervously.

"Well, it's a little soft for my taste, but it's the best I've seen, so you're in. Now how did you say you found her?" Wilhelmina asked curiously.

"Well, actually it was Betty who..."

"You know what I don't really care, just pick six looks and oversee them. You really stepped up to the plate on this one. Great work... Marc. Now get out." Wilhelmina said walking out of her office.

* * *

Betty was sitting in Daniel's office watching Fashion TV, where Marc was taking credit for finding the designer. Betty turned it off. "Oh come on, he didn't even tell me he was doing an interview. This stinks." Betty spun in her chair to see Daniel running in place. "What are you doing?" she asked curiously.

"Two more pounds to lose for the big show tonight."

"Awww. Right, your big debut as a super model..."

"Ya, as long as I don't eat anything today I'll be fine." Daniel started to do push-ups.

"You know I found that designer. That should be me on TV" Betty said disappointed.

"Betty, do you really think I could be a model? I mean, there was a guy in the Closet getting fitted that was younger than me that made me feel so old." He said as he pushed back up.

"Come on, Daniel. You can totally pull off being a model. And you're certainly not old, Daniel. Why are you doubting yourself? You're Daniel Meade!"

Daniel stopped and looked at Betty. "Thanks Betty. So, you really think I should give it a try?"

"Ya, go for it Daniel!"

"Ok. Now, if I were you, I'd give Marc a piece of my mind." Betty saw Marc through the glass "There's that little weasel now." Betty talked to Marc telling him that if he wanted the credit then he had to do the work and that it wasn't fair that he had her tell Amanda that her designs weren't good.

The designer ended up coming to Betty's house to get ready for the show. Just as they were about to leave, Betty sees Amanda in her living room. "Amanda?"

"Betty, your Papi let me in. I'm so sorry that I yelled at you before. I keep seeing you and Marc move up in the world and I feel like I'm being left behind or something and I thought being a designer would be my big ticket. So stupid."

"It's not stupid Amanda."

"Betty, do you smell smoke?" Marissa spoke. "Get out, everybody out. The house is on fire." Bobby said quickly coming out and moving everyone out of the house. Hilda's salon was destroyed from the fire, Betty and Marissa realized the dresses were in the salon. They were completely tattered, but with Amanda's ingenious styling, they were able to salvage the dresses and accessorize them to fit the show.

Marc came and saw the dresses and gasped in shock. "Has Wilhelmina seen these dresses? She's going to murder somebody. I can feel it. It's the hissy fit. I'M HAVING A HISSY FIT!" Marc said panicked.

"What the hell is going on?" Wilhelmina said as she came up. She took a look at the dresses, Marc trying to explain the fire situation and how he had nothing to do with it and blamed Betty for everything. "Great now I get the credit" Betty said sarcastically. Wilhelmina actually ended up liking the dresses more now. Wilhelmina watched Betty as she got the models ready pleased with how she was handling them.

Just as the last model walked out Betty, Amanda and Marc were standing leaning against the wall. "You're not a designer" Betty said "but Amanda the accessories, the hair, you really pulled this off. Maybe you're a stylist." She said looking at Amanda. "Do I have to go to school, how do I become one?" Amanda asked excitedly. "Just call yourself a stylist" Marc said. "I am...a stylist." Just as Marc was about to place his hand on her shoulder she took a step forward "Rachel Zoe can suck it. There's a new skinny bitch in town. What?" she said proudly and walked off. They shook their heads in amusement.

Marc twitched slightly and stepped closer to Betty "So, for what it's worth I might have gotten a little carried away during Fashion Week to try and impress Wilhelmina, but it is so hard being a new editor around here."

"Oh really, what's that like?" Betty said mockingly. "It's really. Oh...So, anyway I'm sorry."

"I appreciate the apology."

"I shouldn't have stolen your credit, but I learn from the best." Marc said pointing to the screen showing Wilhelmina taking credit for finding the designer. Daniel came up to Betty "Hey, Betty, the show went great" he said standing next to her. "Thanks Daniel." She smiled lightly. "Nice dress." He said liking the red on her. It complimented her skin nicely and brought out her eyes. Marc rolled his eyes "I'll leave you two luvahs alone." Marc said and went off. Daniel came and stood next to Betty leaning along the wall. "Thanks Daniel."

"So, what's the matter?" he asked looking at her, able to hear the distressed tone in her voice. "Wilhelmina taking the credit..."

"Ya, well that's Wilhelmina, but that doesn't change that fact that you did great." He said trying to cheer her up. "Thanks" she said turning her face to look at him. "I heard about the fire. Is everyone ok?" Daniel asked concerned.

"Ya, but Hilda's salon got destroyed. She's really upset about it." "Sorry"

"It's ok... So, are you ready to be a model?" Betty said slightly teasing.

"I guess." Betty looked at him "You're nervous?" she asked knowingly. Daniel sighed "Ya, a little."

"Daniel, you'll be fine. You look really nice." She said assessing his appearance. He had on a sleek dark blue suit, with a purple shirt underneath. Daniel smiled "Thanks. I guess I should go."

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." She said supportively. He smiled and walked off.

After the show Wilhelmina shared some words of wisdom about confidence and taste, complimenting Betty's shoes in the process. Betty appreciated Wilhelmina's advice and compliment.

* * *

Betty was at her desk when Daniel came up. "Hey Betty, guess what?"

"What?" She asked wondering why he seemed excited.

"Fashion TV said I impressed the runway."

"You see Daniel... you were perfectly fine as a model. I don't know why you were so worried. You looked...great. Really handsome..."

"Thanks Betty. You really think I looked good?" She found it kind of strange that Daniel had to ask if he looked good. He was Daniel Meade. Of course he looked good. Was he really that surprised? She was surprised that he was suddenly so self-conscious.

"Daniel, are you kidding? Look at you. Of course" Betty smiled and looked at him. She unable to look away. Daniel smiled and found himself getting lost in Betty's eyes. Unexpectedly, Marc came in and freaked out.

"Oh my lady gaga, will you two get a room or something? Geez"

"Marc, what are you talking about?" Betty said looking at Marc.

"Please, before you kill us all from your heat vision." Marc said walking away quickly before he gets zapped by one of their intense stares. Geez, he was going to have to do something, and fast. "Mandy, we have to do something about Daniel and Betty, before they _explode_!" Marc said dramatically grabbing Amanda into the women's room.

"What's going on?" Amanda asked wondering why Marc was so panicked.

"I was just walking in the office and man was there some major sexual tension in the room. They looked like they wanted to jump each other. Seriously, this is getting old. We have to do something."

"I keep telling Daniel and Betty to just be out with it, but they don't listen. They're scared they're going to ruin their friendship or something, but it's not like both of them don't feel the same way. If it was just one of them, then I guess I get it, but..."

"Mandy, what are we going to do?" Marc frantically interrupted. "I can't take it anymore!" he said dramatically.

"Oo, I have an idea. Leave it to me."

"What was that about?" Daniel said looking at Betty and laughing. "Who knows, it's Marc." Betty laughed.

* * *

AN: Next chapter will be up shortly. :)


	10. Chapter 9

**Kiss Me, Too!**

**__****Disclaimer: I do not own Detty, or anything to do with Ugly Betty, I just love them sooo much! :)**

AN: Thanks for reading. Hope you're still enjoying it. :)

* * *

**Chapter 9** – To Show I Care

"Betty, I didn't read your notebook. I didn't even know it was in here. Are you sure you didn't leave it in here by mistake?"

"No Daniel, I didn't. How do you expect me to believe you, when you have it?"

"Betty! I don't know what to tell you, but I promise you I didn't take your notebook. I saw it and decided to come bring it to you. I'm not going to lie I really _wanted_ to read it, but _I didn't_, okay? Now, can you stop yelling at me and not get mad at me for something I didn't do."

"Betty, Daniel's right." Amanda said as she stepped in the door. "I took your notebook and accidently left it in Daniel's office. I was sitting right outside and I know Daniel didn't read it. Sorry, Betty." Amanda said as she was standing at the door.

"Oh. Uh...Um, okay. I'm Sorry, Daniel." Betty knew she was going to have to make it up to Daniel for being so mean. She just saw him walking out of his office with her notebook and she panicked. Daniel just went behind his desk taking his seat and went back to his work. "I'll see you later, Betty." Betty looked down and walked out taking Amanda with her. Daniel sighed and looked through the glass. He looked back down and to the flower. She used it as some kind of bookmark, he thought. He was surprised at how the flower still managed to look like he had just given it to her. Maybe it really was magic. He felt like such a dork for thinking that. But Betty made him kind of believe in those things.

Betty took Amanda in the women's room to talk to her. "Amanda, why did you take my notebook? And I know you left it in Daniel's office on purpose."

"Betty, why don't you just tell Daniel how you feel?"

"What are you talking about?" Betty said trying to pretend like she didn't know.

"Betty, I know how you feel about him. You know things would be so much easier if you just told him. Why are you hiding it? Don't you think he feels the same way?" Amanda said trying to get some sense into Betty.

"Amanda, it's a lot more complicated than it looks."

"No, it really isn't Betty." Amanda said leaving Betty to her thoughts.

Later that day Betty came up with an idea to try and make amends with Daniel; she felt extremely awful for how she treated him. "Hey Daniel. It's Betty. I was just wondering do you want to maybe meet up for ice cream. I need a break from my family. Ok. Great. I'll see you soon. Bye." Betty walked back in to tell her family she was going for ice cream with Daniel. She really did need a break. Her family had to move in until the house was fixed, so things were a little tight.

Twenty minutes and a cab ride later Betty met Daniel for ice cream "Daniel, hey!" Betty said excitedly when she saw Daniel get out of his town car.

"Hey Betty!" he said walking up to her "So, your family's driving you crazy?" he said with a grin.

"I love them, but it can get pretty crowded in my apartment with 4 people and all their stuff."

"So, how long until you find out about the fire and fixing your house?"

"Umm...I think they said two weeks to find out about what caused the fire and then another week to fix up our house. Good thing it wasn't too bad."

"Ya"

Betty ended up making a special request for Daniel's ice cream. "The ice cream is my treat Daniel." She said smiling. They went in and Betty got Daniel his favorite ice cream with a special surprise. "What is this, Betty?" he looked at the ice cream to see a really cool seashell placed in the center. "It's a seashell!" she said excitedly making Daniel smile.

"Now we both have seashells." Betty smiled brightly. "Nice. Thanks Betty. It's awesome..." he said picking it up and looking at it. Betty smiled watching him look at it. When he looked up, "and Ta-da" Betty said pulling out the Aladdin DVD. "I know how much you liked Aladdin, so..."

"Thanks Betty." he laughed taking it from her.

"Oh and I have something else for you." She said with a smile and reaching into her bag. "Really?" he watched her loving how her hair was flowing against her face and the smile on her face. "Yep, here" she took out the issue of MODE and flipped it open to their piece. Daniel looked at it and saw that his name was on it too. "You put my name on the piece, too?" he asked surprised. "Ya, I mean you helped me with it. In fact, I don't think I could have done it without you."

"It was really you that inspired it, Betty, so I don't think I can really take the credit. But thank you." He looked at it again and smiled "I love that our names are together."  
"Ya well, we are a great team. And I think we always will be. Even if we don't really work in the same place." Betty said smiling and looking at the piece.

"Well, I hope you don't end up too far." He looked at her and hugged her. "Thanks Betty." Betty was kind of surprised that he hugged her. She was usually the hugging person. She smiled and hugged him back. When he pulled back he looked at her "So, we should probably eat this ice cream before it melts?"

Betty laughed. "Ya, it's mostly melted now anyways."

Betty was surprised at how normal it felt to be with him. She didn't feel nervous to be with him today. Maybe she was just getting over it all. She soon came to find out that was definitely not the case. Daniel and Betty had pretty much hung out every night that week, going to the movies, going out for ice cream or pizza, going to a baseball game, having dinner with her family in her overly crowded apartment. They fought their feelings for each other, ignoring a lot of their daydreams.

They made a plan to hang out all day Sunday. They both were just really happy to be spending time together even if it was just as friends. Daniel realized that as long as he was around her, he was happy. Betty fought her attraction to Daniel as much as she could, but found that it was getting harder and harder the more they hung out.

They met up for breakfast and then were on their way out to start their day. "So Daniel, does all this time we spent together make up for before, you know the whole notebook thing? I'm sorry about that."

"Well, actually Betty, I kind of forgave you after the ice cream."

"Oh, I see. Well, why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, I just wanted to spend more time with you."

"Oh okay. Well, as long as we're cool"

Daniel smiled "We're good, Betty."

"So, what are we doing today Betty?"

"We're going to hang out in the city and go to a carnival that's in the park today"

"Oh, okay cool. By the way, you look great Betty" Daniel said admiring the simple black dress she had on. "Thank you" Betty said smiling, she knew her face was probably turning rosy from blushing, but she pretended not to care.

* * *

**AN:** Thanks for reading! :)


	11. Chapter 10

**Kiss Me, Too!**

**__****Disclaimer: This is for entertainment purposes only!**

_Hope you enjoy this chapter! :) I think it turned out pretty cute. Thanks for reading and commenting again! :) _

* * *

**Chapter 10** - Is This Love?

When they were walking the street they came across a street performance with dancers and musicians, some drummers and a guitarist. Daniel looked at Betty watch the dancers and imagined her dancing to the music following the steps, more people joining in; he smiled and took her hand and pulled her to him so they danced together. "Daniel!" Betty said snapping him out of his dream "oh, uh..." he looked at her and saw the look on her face. "What happened?" she said looking at him confused. "Nothing sorry, I just got lost in their performance for a minute."

"Oh...ya. It was great." She smiled brightly. Daniel looked at her and smiled. "Ya, it was."

On the way to the carnival there was a flower stand, and Betty saw a really pretty flower and smelled it as they walked by. They continue to walk, a few moments later Daniel walks in front of her and spins around pulling the same flower from the back of his shirt. Betty's eyes got big in surprise, with a smile on her face "How did you..."

Daniel just smiled, turned and started walking ahead of her. Betty smiled shaking her head and followed behind. She put it in her hair and caught up to him pushing him playfully from behind. He looked back and laughed. She pushed him again. "Hey" he smiled and playfully shoved her this time.

When they got to the carnival, they played a lot of games, Daniel losing badly at each game. "Oo, I want that cool blue dog" Daniel said as they reached the ring toss game. Betty laughed. Daniel started to play, but was really bad on his aim, the rings flying feet away from where he was aiming. Betty giggled. "It's the wind, Betty." Daniel said defensively. "Uh-huh sure, I don't feel any wind." She laughed. "Here, let me try." Betty reached for the ring in his hand but he pulled it away trying to tease her "Daniel" she reached for the ring again when he caught her by her wrist, holding her hand he placed the ring in her palm, his hand holding hers for a moment. His touch gave her butterflies; she looked at his eyes, then he winked, she rolled her eyes and took the ring. She targeted the bottle and threw the ring. "Ahh, I got it!" Betty said excitedly. "Wow" Daniel said surprised. "Hah" Betty said teasingly. "You still have to get one more"

"Ok, how many more rings are there?"

"Two."

"Okay, let me see." She took another ring from his hand and missed this time. "Okay, don't worry, we still have one more." Betty said optimistically. "Maybe I should try this time." Daniel said thinking she won't get it. "Ya right, you missed the last 15." Daniel pushed her shoulder lightly. She laughed and targeted the bottle and threw the ring. "Yayy!" Betty cheered. "Awesome!" Daniel said excitedly. He held up his hands and Betty laughed slapping them. The man at the booth laughed and gave Betty the dog. Betty looked at Daniel and held out the dog to him. "Here!" Betty said smiling brightly. "You won it Betty."

"Daniel, I won it for you." Betty said sweetly, she held it out to him again, this time he smiled and took it. "Thanks"

"It really is a cute dog." Betty said, looking at the 20" blue and black German shepherd. "What are you going to name it?" Betty asked as they walked away from the booth. "Name it?" he looked at her.

"Ya, you have to name him. I named the lion you gave me."

"Really?" he asked surprised. "Ya."

"What did you name it?" he asked curiously. "Tiger." She said simply. Daniel just stopped walking and looked at her amused. "You named your lion Tiger?" he laughed.

"I thought it was cool." She said defensively. "I'm not going to name my dog cat." He teased. "Ha-ha, very funny Daniel." She rolled her eyes and looked at him. "Oo, what about Cobalt?"

"Hmm...I like it. That's really cool." "Ya, he's blue and has black ears and a black tummy. It seems like it fits."

"Cool, so Cobalt it is."

Daniel and Betty got some lunch, chili cheese fries. Betty laughed when he walked to the table with a plate of them, remembering how she drowned her sorrows in fries over Henry. Daniel grabbed another chair from a nearby table and placed Cobalt on the chair. Betty laughed.

"He needs a chair too." Daniel said with a grin. Betty smiled.

They ate their fries. About half way through, Betty noticed some ketchup on the edge of his mouth. She couldn't stop staring at his mouth. She imagined herself leaning over the table and lightly wiping it off, touching his lips softly. His skilled lips. "Betty?" Daniel said snapping her out of her daze. "Oh sorry, uh, you have some...uh... ketchup on your face." Betty said giving him a napkin. Daniel laughed, rubbing the ketchup off.

When they finished eating they decided to leave the carnival tired of all the noise. They walked to the other side of the park. They ended up running into a bunch of kids playing baseball. Daniel remembered DJ and ended up playing with the kids for some time. Betty thought it was so cute. She knew how much DJ meant to him. He tried to get her to play, but she refused remembering how bad she was when Gio tried to teach her. Betty stood up on the imaginary sideline when the ball ended up flying in her direction. Right when she was about to catch it Daniel ran into her knocking her down to the ground trying to catch the ball. "Sorry" Daniel said looking at her beneath him. Betty felt her heart race, she saw how his chest was rising and falling trying to catch his breath. She looked at his eyes "it's ok." Daniel smiled looking at her eyes. "Daniel, I um...can't breathe." Betty said now feeling the pressure of him on her and the sudden pain she felt in her lower back.

"Oh, uh, sorry." He quickly got up and helped her up. "Are you ok?" he asked worried. "I'm ok." Daniel went to the kids and thanked them for letting him play with them. He hugged the youngest kid who was wearing a red cap. "Did you have fun?" Betty said as they continued walking the park the sun now setting. "Ya, they were cool kids. The kid with the red hat reminded me of myself when I was a kid."

"Aw." Betty smiled looking at him. "Alex and I would play baseball; we were always on different teams, so we were really competitive."

"Do you miss Alexis?" Betty asked curiously. Daniel looked at her not expecting her to ask that. He smirked "Ya, I guess I do. It's kind of different having a sister I guess."

Betty nodded in understanding. Suddenly they heard beautiful saxophone music and noticed a small group of people.

"There's a lot going on today." Daniel said looking at Betty thinking of all the events in the park today. Betty smiled in acknowledgement. "Wanna go see?" Daniel asked with a shine in his eyes. Betty just nodded smiling. He took her hand and pulled her along excitedly. Betty laughed. They stood in the circle that formed around the musician and singer. They looked at each other and smiled at the sound of the saxophone. The music was so beautiful and then turned more jazzy and energetic. The singer took the dog that Betty was holding smiling at it and then took her hand and started dancing with her. She was surprised at first but just enjoyed it. A few moments later he took Daniel's hand and pulled him to Betty. They stood there for a moment feeling embarrassed, but Daniel just took her hand and pulled her to him, making Betty's eyes get big in surprise. The singer pulled more people together and made them dance. The music was getting livelier and louder enchanting the park as it turned dark. Daniel spun Betty away and then to him taking both of her hands in his. They both smiled enjoying the music. When the music stopped everyone applauded the musician and singer, the singer giving Betty the dog back. "Thank you for participating" he said sweetly "Enjoy your night." He smiled and went back to the sax player. Betty looked to Daniel and smiled. Daniel smiled and grabbed her arm lightly pulling her along. "Did you have fun, Betty?" Daniel asked curiously. "Ya, that was wonderful. I was pretty shocked when he started dancing with me, but it was fun. And the music was so amazing. And you weren't too bad either." She said teasingly looking at him as they walked along. "Well, thank you." He smiled looking back at her. They just enjoyed walking through the park as it turned dark.

Betty thought it was strange that there was something that reminded her of her past boyfriends, the fries with Henry, the baseball with Gio, and the man she saw who had an African cane that reminded her of Matt. But the thing was none of them were here. It was Daniel. He was always here. Now that she thought about it she sort of always chose Daniel. Even when she had to choose between Henry and Gio... Even when Daniel told her to go to Rome with Gio simply because he couldn't imagine being at MODE without her. Not to mention when she stayed with Daniel even when she had work to do and Matt getting upset with her. Now, she was here with Daniel.

"Betty?" Betty looked at him "You've been really quiet. Are you ok?" he asked bothered by her sudden silence. She smiled lightly "Ya, do you want to just sit for a little bit?"

"Okay, sure." They ended up sitting at a bench nearby, Betty sitting close enough to him so that their arms were touching. Daniel placing the dog next to him.

"Daniel, can I ask you something?" she moved back slightly to look at his face. _Why are you so gorgeous?_ She noticed how blue his eyes looked. "Anything, Betty." he said looking at her intently. _Please, don't look at me like that._ Betty involuntarily found herself inching closer to him. "Ok, so uh...you know the piece you wrote?"

Daniel looked at her interested "Ya?"

"Umm...what you wrote..." Daniel watched her eyes. "Ya, Betty?"

"I've been thinking about it a lot...and um...well, let's say you did feel that way about someone that was a really close...well someone that you couldn't live without..." She was scared to say friend because she knew he would for sure realize she was talking about herself.

Daniel became really interested in what she was saying. _Is she trying to say what I think she's saying?_

"Ya?" he said inching closer to her, their knees touching, making Betty's heart beat faster and butterflies all through her. "Umm...uh...wow..."

"Wow what?" Daniel said confused. _I can't think straight when I look at you. _"Umm...nothing...uh...so, well, what would you do?"

"Well, umm...if I felt that way about someone..." he said looking away for a second "...and I knew they felt that way about me...I would go for it!" Daniel said meeting her eyes.

"Really?"

"Absolutely."

"Well, what if you weren't completely sure that the other person felt the same way?"

"Well, maybe we should take a chance together." Daniel said looking at her eyes and lips coming closer to her so that their lips were inches away. Betty's eyes got slightly big, when her phone rang; she looked down at her phone, her heart racing. "Crap, I have to take this call, it's from the fire department" Betty said and quickly answered the phone. _Was Daniel about to kiss me? Maybe this phone call was a sign that we shouldn't do anything._ Betty sighed "Sorry, huh? Oh...okay, ya, I can come in tomorrow. Okay. Thanks Bye." Betty ended the call and got up from the bench. Daniel watched her intensely wondering what was going through her mind. He got up and stood next to her not sure what just happened. "Umm...Betty..."

"Sorry Daniel. I have to go. Justin and Hilda have been texting me for the past hour asking why I was late and where I was and I've just been ignoring them. I should really go, so they don't worry." Betty said trying to make up some excuse. Daniel was way ahead of her. He knew she was trying to make up some excuse to leave. _Why was she so eager to leave all the sudden? Especially after we almost...that's the thing...almost. Maybe that was it. _

"I thought they knew we were going out, Betty?" Daniel asked. "What?" Betty responded her eyes getting big. Were they going out? _I thought we were just hanging out...as friends._ Betty realized what he meant. "Ya, but they didn't know I was going to be out this late, so I should probably go." She started to walk, when Daniel walked in front of her. "Betty, you know you're an adult, you can stay out a little late. And besides your family knows you're with me...so...we can maybe hang out a little later..." he said patiently. "Daniel, I really should get going...I need to tell my family that I'm going to speak with the Fire marshal tomorrow, so I should go."

"Betty?" he looked at her eyes trying to search for answers to questions he wanted to ask but was too nervous to ask about. She looked at him; he could tell she was nervous, so he just let it go. "Never mind." _Maybe Betty doesn't want to be more than friends. Why else would she get so jumpy all the sudden?_ Betty looked at him for a minute. She knew they were both holding back on something, but she decided maybe it was for the best. They weren't meant to be more than friends. If they were maybe there wouldn't be so many signs telling them not to.

"I guess, I'll see you later then." Daniel said looking down at his feet. Betty looked at him. "Ok...I guess good night, Daniel." There was a tense moment of silence. "Good night, Betty."

He watched Betty walk away, thinking it wouldn't be a good idea to take her home or it would just make things more awkward and he didn't want to lose Betty. He promised himself he wouldn't push anything on to Betty or else he was sure he would lose her.

* * *

**AN:** I know you might be thinking Betty is crazy, but remember Betty can be really stubborn and thinks things through...sometimes too much. And I don't think she would take a relationship with Daniel lightly, so bare with me on this. Hope you continue to enjoy the story! :)


	12. Note

_Note_

_Hey guys, I'm just letting you know I will probably have the next chapter up for this story soon! I ran into some roadblocks, and this story kind of made an unexpected turn, but hopefully for the better! :) Hope you continue to read it! Thanks for your patience!_

_~Hiba =)_


	13. Chapter 11

**Kiss Me, Too!**

_AN: hey guys sorry this chapter is up so late. Hope you still enjoy it! :)_

_**Disclaimer: **For entertainment only! I borrowed some dialogue from Fire and Nice._

* * *

**Chapter 11** – Fire's Burning

_Ugh God I can't believe I have to be on this stupid date. Marc's SADD is not working. _Betty thought to herself as she walked down the bar with her accidently bumped into someone. She looked and was surprised to see... "Wilhelmina?" Betty said surprised as she and Jimmy ran into her and her date. "Betty?"

"You two know each other?" Wilhelmina's date asked. "Ah, yes, Betty here is a friend from work." _Friend?_ Betty looked at Wilhelmina in disbelief. "What a surprise."

"Ya. Oh-kay." Betty said sarcastically.

"Why don't you two join us?" Wilhelmina's date said. Wilhelmina and Betty looked at him like he was insane. "I don't mind. She's your friend." He added.

Wilhelmina forced a smile. "She's my friend... yes. Betty, you can join us. I can't think of anything more fun." Betty looked at her like hell was freezing over.

They all went to their booth, Betty and Wilhelmina sitting in the center. They ordered a huge drink to share. "To friends" Don said getting a straw "and hot babes" Jimmy added. Wilhelmina and Betty looked at them annoyed. "Come on, don't leave us hanging" Jimmy said. Don looked to Wilhelmina; she picked up the straw "here's to friends and hot babes" Wilhelmina said pretending to be excited. Betty looked at her wondering what was going on with her. They both pretended to take sips "Mmm that is so good." Betty said sarcastically "maybe we should each get our own" Betty looked to Wilhelmina agreeing with her.

"Hey...Betty..." Daniel said pretending to walk by.

"Daniel?" Both Betty and Wilhelmina said surprised. Everyone at the table looked to Daniel. "What are you doing here?" Betty asked curiously. Daniel gestured for Betty to get out of the booth. Jimmy got up so Betty could get out; Wilhelmina eyed Daniel curiously as Betty pulled him to the side. "What are you doing here?" Betty whispered.

"I'm saving you." Betty looked at him oddly. "What?"

"I went to your house and Hilda told me you had to go on this date to get your family's inspection."

"Ya, well... it's fine. Wilhelmina's acting kind of weird, but I'm kind of glad that we ran into her." She said quietly. "Anyways..." Betty turned back to the table. "Jimmy, Don, this is Daniel. Umm...he also works with us." Betty slid in and Daniel slid in next to Betty. They all looked at him. "What are you doing?" Betty asked slightly annoyed. "I told you Betty. Do you mind if I join you?"

"Yes!" Betty and Wilhelmina said. "No, it's fine. Your friend can join us." Don said looking to Wilhelmina.

"_He_ is _not_ my friend." Wilhelmina drew the line at calling Daniel her friend. Betty sighed. "Fine." "Come on, you should be happy I'm here" Daniel said quietly leaning next to her. "Ya right. This will just make things weirder." Betty whispered back. Wilhelmina looked at them strangely.

Betty pretended to ignore Daniel although it was pretty hard since he was sitting so close to her that she could smell his amazing cologne. "So, uh Don...how do you and Wilhelmina know each other?" Betty asked curiously trying her best to fight the urge she had to rip Daniel's clothes off right there. "Oh, we go way, way back" Wilhelmina said. "I knew her before she was the famous Wilhelmina Slater" Don added. Daniel was about to say something, but Betty slapped his leg under the table "Don't...say ...anything" Betty said through her teeth.

"To be honest, I'd be afraid to go out with that woman...I read somewhere that she sent out a memo firing anyone who had a visible mole." He added making Daniel laugh slightly. Betty looked at him scolding. Wilhelmina pretended to laugh "Well, haters love to hate."

They all got their food soon after. Daniel trying to get Betty to try what he ordered. "Come on try some Betty..."

"_Daniel_...stop-pah!" She leaned a little closer to him "I'm supposed to be on a date with him, not you" she said quietly and went back to her food. Wilhelmina looked at them oddly. She wondered what was going on between them. Daniel couldn't take his eyes off her.

"So, tell me...you're her buddy" Don said to Betty, Daniel looked to Betty amused. She looked to Daniel and back at Don. "Is she still the sweet girl I remember?" he asked, Wilhelmina looked to Betty with a fake smile. Daniel folded his arms and looked at her waiting to hear what she was going to say. He found this all very amusing. "Wilhelmina is so supportive of all of us." Daniel wanted to laugh. She was the least supportive person he ever met. "If someone is having a problem, she's probably involved" Betty continued. "If there are tears...she's there" Betty added. Wilhelmina laughed "Well, that's right...just this morning...Kathy was in my office crying and I just rocked her and gave her some make-up tips."

"Aww, sounds like you guys have a great time at work" Don said. "Well, it's not work, it's really like a family." Wilhelmina said. Daniel couldn't help but laugh at that. Everyone looked to Daniel. "Oh, uh sorry...don't mind me." Wilhelmina gave him a very dirty look.

"You know what..." Betty started to speak "...just yesterday I totally screwed up a pitch to lady gaga's people, but you know another boss would have just taken me off the project, but Wilhelmina, she was just like try again girl" Betty said smiling brightly at Wilhelmina. Wilhelmina pretended to laugh "that's right girl, try again" Wilhelmina said, her teeth clenched. Daniel looked at Betty in amazement. "...and you know what the best part is?" Betty added excitedly. "...was my nephew, Justin, he still gets to meet Lady Gaga...who he loves almost as much as he loves Wilhelmina Slater."

After a second, Betty squealed. Daniel looked at her with a smile "You know what would be such a cool thing is if Wilhelmina called Justin and told him the news." Betty said pulling out her phone from her bag. "Ya, call him. He'd love that" Don said. Jimmy started pounding against the table "dooo it... dooo it!"

Betty joined in and Daniel laughed. He couldn't help but enjoy this. "Do it, do it, do it Wili!"

"Hello, it's Wilhelmina Slater" she said into the phone "Oh my God"

"...be at MODE, Tuesday at 4 and be ready to meet Lady Gaga"

"SHUT UP! Oh my god, thanks so much Wilhelmina...ahhhh!" the whole table could hear Justin squealing from the phone. Daniel laughed hitting Betty's shoulder. She looked at him and smiled. "Oh, she seems really excited" Wilhelmina said handing Betty the phone. "Thanks Wills" Betty said smiling brightly. Daniel laughed again _Wills? _

Daniel was surprised that Betty was using this moment to get some leverage. He was really impressed. "Uh, Betty, why don't we go powder our noses?" Wilhelmina said looking at her. "Oo" Daniel reacted. He got up to let Betty get out. "Good luck in there." Daniel whispered to Betty. Betty just nodded and slid out of the booth and followed Wilhelmina to the restroom.

"Wilhelmina, I'm sorry" Betty said as she followed Wilhelmina into the restroom. "You don't have to give me back the project it's just that my nephew really..."

"Oh stop apologizing Betty. Playing the Gaga card may have been the first time I've ever respected you."

"Really?" Betty said surprised. "Now it's time for you, your municipal worker and Daniel to be on your way."

"Right...um..." Betty started to step out when Wilhelmina started talking again. "Not that I'm going to lose any sleep over it, but I'm surprised at your choice of boyfriends. I would think that even you could do better than that." Wilhelmina said looking in the mirror putting on lip gloss.

"Oh, he's not my boyfriend. I just need him to get my family's inspection moved up." Wilhelmina turned in astonishment.

"Betty Suarez. Using a man to get what she wants. Impressive"

"No, it's not like that. This isn't me."

"Yet, here you are. A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do." Wilhelmina said coming by. "For what it's worth Betty, for some strange reason, he seems to really like you."

"Ya, I know I guess that's why I feel so bad about using him"

"I never thought Betty Suarez would use a man to get what she wants. I've never respected you more."

Just as Wilhelmina was about to leave the restroom she stood next to Betty. "Oh and Betty, I wasn't actually talking about him." She said raising her eyebrow and walked off. Betty stood there puzzled for a moment.

After a minute Betty walked back to the table. "Well, I hate to cut this thing short, but I promised my dad I'll be home for dessert. Shall we" she said walking ahead not even bothering to look back at Daniel or Jimmy. "Hey why don't you all come with us?" Jimmy said as he got out. Betty turned back "No Jimmy..."

"We could all go do some Karaoke" he added.

"That sounds like fun" Both Don and Daniel said. "What?" Betty and Wilhelmina looked at them. Don leaned over to Wilhelmina "It's obvious that your friend doesn't want to be alone with him, why else would she let Daniel stay. Let's just go. Come on, she's your friend."

"No, Betty Suarez is not my friend. And it will be a day in hell if I ever become friends with Daniel. And I'm not going back to some mud hut in little Mexico."

"I live in Chelsea." Betty said. "Don, I can't take it anymore. I'm a bitch! I'm stone cold bitch!" Wilhelmina said fed up of lying.

"That's the only true thing she said all night" Daniel said leaning next to Betty. Betty looked up at him, and couldn't help the smile that came to her face. He smiled. She quickly looked away. "...my favorite moment of the day is throwing out my breakfast muffin in front of a homeless person" Wilhelmina added.

Jimmy looked to Betty and saw how close Daniel was to her. "...everything you've read about me is true... and as long as we're being honest...I'm starting to remember why I really liked you...the amazing sex."

Daniel and Betty looked at each other with wide eyes and back to Wilhelmina. "So, if you want to do that again then fine, but this time I'm on top!" Don looked at her and smiled "I'm good with that" Wilhelmina and Don started making out. Jimmy looked to Betty to try and kiss her, but Betty just walked away. Jimmy followed. Just as Jimmy and Betty were walking out of the restaurant, Daniel stopped them. "Hey Betty, I'll...I'll see you later." He smiled.

"Oh...Okay. Bye" Betty said as he walked away. She watched him get a cab and looked back at Jimmy. Jimmy dropped her off at her apartment.

"Your boss is pretty crazy. I'm usually a good judge of character...that's how I knew you were the right girl for me" Betty rolled her eyes "Come on Jimmy"

"What?"

"You know at least Wilhelmina was honest. Isn't that better than what we've been doing?"

"What do you mean?" he asked. "Come on, Jimmy. This date. I only went out with you so you'd get my family's inspection moved up."

"What? How could you use me like that?"

"Jimmy...come on, you were the one who pretty much spelled it out that if I went out with you you'd get the inspection. You were all winky and flirting with me. What was all that?"

"That is my charm!" he said upset. "You can expect your inspection to be at the bottom of the list now!" he said walking away. "Jimmy!" he just walked out slamming the door. Betty sighed.

When Betty walked into her place she saw Hilda, Bobby and his family arguing. The last thing she needed right now. She got them all to be quiet, convincing everyone that no matter whose fault it was they were a family and needed to stick together. Just when Justin confessed to his smoking, Jimmy walked in and stated that it was a hair curler that caused the fire, which they find out that Betty used. Betty gets very upset that she caused the fire. Jimmy walks over to her. "Listen Betty. I'm sorry about before...and causing you all these problems. And I just want to say I'm sorry for making you go on this date with me. I didn't mean to get in between you and your boyfriend. If I'd known I wouldn't have forced you to go on this date."

"Boyfriend? Oh you mean Daniel? He wasn't my...you thought he was my boyfriend?" Betty asked surprised.

"You mean he's not? You could have fooled me. He couldn't stop looking at you."

"Well, I mean...he's just my friend."

"Looks like more than a friend. Anyways, I'm sorry. Good luck with the house." "...And everything" he added winking. Betty looked at him confused. "Good night" Jimmy left, Hilda and Bobby coming up moments later announcing that they were engaged, making everyone scream in excitement! Betty thought this day turned out extremely weird. Hilda and Bobby getting engaged, going on a date with a firefighter and ending up being on a date with 'nice' Wilhelmina, and then Daniel...why did Daniel come? She kind of wished she could talk to him. She sighed. Why were things so complicated? She wished she could be in an alternate universe where everything she dreamed just happened.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it! :P


	14. Chapter 12

**Kiss Me, Too!**

_**Disclaimer:** For entertainment only! Borrowed some dialogue from All the World's a Stage_

* * *

**Chapter 12** – All the World's a Stage

"So, how was work today, Betty?"

"It was good, good!"

"Alright, talk to me"

"What? Nothing, Hilda."

"Betty, I know you. What happened?"

"Well, it's Daniel. Some dumb model-type girl came and asked about Daniel."

"What's the big deal? Are you jealous, Betty?"

"What? No! Hilda, no! It's just, Daniel's going backwards. I thought he was better than that."

"Well, who was she? Has he been dating her?"

"I don't know. I don't think he's been dating her. He never mentioned her before. Her name's Trista or something."

"Hmm...Well, why don't you just ask him about it, Betty?"

"I don't know. I don't want to."

"Why?"

"I don't know. So, listen I went to Justin's class today and this playwright named Zachary Boule came and talked to Justin's class and he was talking about reinvention. Hilda, it was like he was talking directly to me. Everything he was saying ...Reinventing yourself, your look, your life..." Hilda tries to discreetly wave her hand to show off her engagement ring. "That's very interesting."

"That's everything I've been doing this year. My new look, my new job."

"You don't say" Hilda says trying to show off her ring again.

"Hilda, stop. I see your engagement ring. Okay? Congratulations" Hilda looks at her hand smiling. "Good, because I'm practicing how to show it off without looking like I'm showing it off."

"Do my hands look dry?" Hilda says putting her hand out to Betty.

Betty shakes her head "Too obvious." Hilda looks at her ring admiringly.

"Anyways, everything he said was inspiring."

"Inspiring because it made you think of Daniel"

"What? Hilda! This has nothing to do with Daniel. Where did you get that from?"

"I'm just saying, Betty. A lot of things are changing for you...not only your looks and job..."

"What's that supposed to mean? Anyways, I was thinking about pitching him to MODE for the New York issue."

"That's a good idea. Nothing says New York like theatre" Hilda puts her hands out in front of her to be dramatic. "Let me fix your hair" Hilda says as she brushes her hand along Betty's face. "I _**see**_ it!" Betty says annoyed. Hilda laughs slightly, while Betty takes her glasses off and looks at them "You scratched my glasses."

"That's because it's a diamond! Huh!" Hilda says teasingly bringing her hands to her face. Betty shakes her head, slapping her lightly.

* * *

The next day Betty walks into work feeling totally new. "Good morning" she says greeting Wilhelmina and Marc. They look at her in surprise. "Was that monochromatic blur, Betty Suarez? Does she actually look...nice?" She said looking at Marc.

"Willie, you swore you'd _**die**_ before you complemented a Suarez ensemble." Two seconds later Willie falls over to the floor.

"Oh my God, what happened?" Betty says coming over. "Isn't it obvious? Your stumble into good taste has _killed _her." Marc says dramatically grabbing Betty by her shoulders and shaking her.

* * *

"Alright, I'm sure you've all heard what happened to Wilhelmina. She's having surgery, but she's going to live. The good news is I'm taking point on the New York issue. We should probably send her flowers or something. Forty dollars should cover it." Daniel said entering the conference room.

"Ugh...it's just like you to cheap out Daniel." Wilhelmina says as a screen is brought in the conference room through video chat.

"What are you doing?" Daniel says looking at the screen shocked.

"I have a little time before surgery, so I'm going to run this meeting." Wilhelmina says commanding.

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" Daniel says looking at the screen.

"Daniel, I could die on the table, are you really going to take this away from me?" Wilhelmina says questioningly. "Feature's, what do you have for me?" She says not even bothering to get approval from Daniel.

"Hi Wilhelmina, it's Betty!" Betty says standing up and waving to the screen. Daniel watched her thinking she looked great.

"I've been thinking about the idea of reinvention...and how people come to New York City to..."

"UGH!" Wilhelmina gasps out of annoyance cutting Betty off.

"Oh my God, are you ok?" Betty asks.

"It's your pitch, it's excruciating." "Just give her a chance." Daniel says annoyed at Wilhelmina. "Fine" Wilhelmina agrees since there's no arguing with Daniel when it comes to Betty. "Five words. GO!"

"Umm...profile...uh...playwright...reinvention."

"No! I gave you five words and you chose to use umm twice. No playwrights. Theatre's dead and so is your pitch." She said shrugging it off. "My table is ready; I've given detailed instructions to Marc about how to proceed with the Amsterdam shoot."

"Wilhelmina, that's too expensive. I told you we are not doing that." Daniel says looking at her upset.

"Daniel you stupid mother-" Wilhelmina gets unplugged.

After the meeting Betty approaches Daniel to re-pitch her idea. "Daniel, can I please re-pitch you my idea?"

"I have to agree with Wilhelmina on this, I don't see how this fits in a fashion magazine."

"It totally fits in fashion" Betty convinces Daniel to let her proceed with the story, even if it was just so he could piss off Wilhelmina.

* * *

Later that night Betty and Zach go to a bar for the interview and end up talking for some time. Now on the issue of his new play. "So, what about writing do you like most?"

"I'm kind of an over thinker, so I like to create characters who are impulsive, the kind that get swept in a moment and take action." He says profoundly.

"That sounds liberating" _If only I could be like that with Daniel..._

"Isn't it?" he says, coming a little closer to her. "Wouldn't our lives be so much more interesting if we didn't think everything through first?

"Totally" _Definitely more interesting_

"If we just lived in the moment..." he says coming closer to her. "...we want something, we go for it" Betty looks at his eyes and then kisses him, when she pulls away she realized she just kissed Zach and not Daniel. _Oh crap, oh crap. That was not Daniel. I just kissed Zachary Boule._

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry."

"It's ok."

"No, it's not ok. It's disrespectful to you and any future starlet girlfriend you might have" Betty says and hurries away embarrassed that she let her fantasies get in the middle of her reality.

* * *

The next day Betty tries to get past the whole incident with her and Zach and act professionally. She sits at her desk and starts writing up her interview with Zach, but then drifts off again starting to imagine Daniel sitting next to her, his face close enough to hers that their lips are not even inches away.

"I need you to do something for me." Daniel says coming closer to her his arm around her.

"Anything Daniel." She whispers next to him looking at his eyes.

"Betty, do you believe in magic?" he whispers against her. She looked at his eyes and lips.

"Magic? I guess a little, why?" she whispers back to him, her lips coming closer to his. "...because you're magic, Betty..." he says coming closer to her.

Daniel lightly touches her shoulder coming next to her and snapping her out of her daydream "Wow, You're really in the zone, huh?" he said his hand still on her shoulder, and his face next to hers. Betty opens her eyes slowly.

"Zone...Yes, I'm feeling the zone." She says avoiding looking at him. _Did I just dream you up?_

"How was that thing last night?" he asks his eyes looking at hers as she was still looking in front of her, avoiding his gaze.

"Thing?" she looks at him quickly still trying to avoid his eyes. "I wouldn't really call it a thing. Oh, you mean my meeting with Zach, Zachary, Zachary Boule" she says fidgety "Good, but I wouldn't really call it a thing, I'd call it an interview" Betty noticed he was still looking at her and his face was close to hers.

"Well...you're being kind of... weird." He says walking around her and to the other side of her desk.

"I'm not acting weird, you're acting weird." She says fidgeting again pretending to type away furiously at her keyboard. _Of course I'm acting weird. I was just dreaming about you, and last night I kissed the guy I was interviewing because I imagined you._

"Hello" Zach says as he knocks on the glass door.

"Zachary... how weird." She says looking back at Daniel. _Why does this stuff happen to me?_

"Daniel, this is Zachary."

"Nice to meet you, you have quite a fan, here" Daniel says shaking Zach's hand.

"Daniel, I'm not a fan." She says looking at him "I'm not a fan. I'm an impartial journalist. Can I help you with something?" _Why are you here?_

"I just wanted to follow up on our thing last night."

"He called it a thing" Daniel said looking at Betty with a grin. "Let's go somewhere and talk" she got up and looked back at Daniel, then walked out.

Betty and Zach went in the elevator to talk. "I'm sorry that you had to come all the way down here. I wish I could take everything back. I mean I'm a journalist I should be able to maintain a certain level of-" Betty gets interrupted by Zach kissing her.

"Have dinner with me..." he says as he pulls away from her.

"I'd love to... No, no! I can't. If my boss found out that you and I were involved that would look really bad" _What about Daniel?_

"So, we won't tell him."

"If anyone found out" _Mostly just Daniel._

"Then, let's keep it a secret. Just between us" _This sounds like a bad idea. But maybe it's not. Maybe this feeling with Daniel would go away. And he has that stupid Trista girl. Oh, what the heck._

"Ok. A secret date" Betty says agreeing. "A secret date" Zach smiles and pulls Betty closer to kiss her when the elevator opens, making them pull away from each other.

* * *

_AN: Hang in there guys! Things are going to get interesting... :P Hope you enjoyed the chapter!_


	15. Chapter 13

**Kiss Me, Too!**

_Thanks for reading! hope you continue to enjoy the story! :) There are a lot of surprises in store :P_

_**Disclaimer:** for entertainment only! _

* * *

**Chapter 13 ****- **He's Not You

"_Oh, hey Betty, ya she's hanging out in the lobby again. I know it's not even Saturday."_

"_Ya, she's still here. I don't know she seems happy. I don't know." _

"_Oh my God, Betty met someone in the lobby. We should hang out here. Why would that make you sad?"_

"_I think we're safer back here." Zach said pulling Betty back to him. _

Betty and Zach had been sneaking around for a couple of days. She tried to avoid Daniel like the plague. She felt horrible. She was with this nice guy and all she could think about was Daniel. It didn't help that she overheard Marc giving Justin advice about kissing for his play.

"_When you kiss someone with feeling, it isn't bad. They just know. When you're with the right person the whole world goes gray. So, don't worry." He looked to Justin. _

"_Thanks. I feel better now." _

"_Well great, cuz I've never felt more alone. Let's go!" Marc said getting up so he and Justin could go to his play. _

She knew she felt that way with Daniel. He just took her breath away. Zach was nice and charming, but truth of the matter he just wasn't Daniel. Maybe she would figure it all out after tonight's date.

Daniel wondered what was going on with Betty. He really hoped he didn't ruin things with her. He sat at his desk not knowing what to do. He hadn't seen her in days. He knew she was probably avoiding him, but he really wished he could spend some time with her. He flopped the ears on Cobalt "What can I do to make her know that I love her. Maybe I should just tell her and see what happens. What do you think I should do?" he asked his dog looking at its eyes. "I know I'm pathetic" he said to himself thinking he was crazy for actually having a conversation with a toy dog.

Later that night Betty went on the date with Zach who was now dropping her off at her apartment. "Thanks for the date."

He smiled "Good night, Betty. Oh I almost forgot" he pulls out a card with a mouth on it "here is my dentist's card." "Aww, cutee" Betty said then kissed him. "Bye" he said turning to leave "Bye" She smiled and turned to see Daniel standing by the stairs.

"Daniel? Umm...what are you doing here?" Betty asks nervously, not liking the look on his face.

"Betty, I was coming to see if you wanted to watch a movie? So what you're going out with that guy?"

Betty looked down and back at him. "Why didn't you just tell me? You didn't have to sneak around with him."

"I'm sorry. I just...I didn't want you to be mad."

"Why would I be mad?" Daniel asked not sure what she really meant. "I pushed you to let me write this piece and I didn't want you to think I just wanted it so I could go out with him."

"It's fine, Betty. You could have just told me. So, is everything ok?"

"Yes" she smiled lightly.

"That's good."

"Betty, what's wrong?" he said noticing her slight frown.

"Nothing" _I love you._ _I don't know what I'm doing. That's what's wrong._ Daniel noticed her sad eyes. "Is everything ok with the playwright guy?"

"Everything's great actually." _He's just not you!_

"Oh. Okay. Well, that's great, Betty." he said forcing a smile._ Is it? Why doesn't it feel that way? _

"Really?" Betty asked wanting to know how he felt, if this bothered him at all.

"Sure." He said simply.

"Oh."

"Is everything ok?"

"It's fine." _Not really, but I guess._

"Okay then... well I guess I should go. Stay happy, Betty." he said sweetly leaning closer to her. Betty felt her heart speed up, thinking it was going to come out of her chest. _Why is he standing so close? Ugh, Daniel, you're killing me._ Betty looked at his eyes, and then he leaned closer and kissed her cheek lightly. Betty looked at him, her eyes slightly big searching his eyes for answers she had a million questions for. Daniel looked at her and then came closer to her "I think at this point in our friendship I can kiss you, Betty." He whispered in her ear sending shivers through her body, closing her eyes at the sound of his voice.

He started to walk away. He wanted to tell Betty he loved her, but now that he found out she was going out with that dork he didn't know what to do. Betty felt like her heart was running away with him. "Daniel wait..." Betty said looking at him. Daniel walked back a little "Ya, Betty?" She looked at the floor beneath her and back at him. "Good night." She said wanting to kick herself for not just saying everything. A faint smile came to his face. "Good night Betty" he said and started to walk again.

Betty felt her heart race even more; she took a deep breath and just when he got close to the door "Daniel I love you!"

* * *

_AN: YAY! Finally! lol :P Sorry to leave you hanging...next chapter up soon! :)_


	16. Chapter 14

**Kiss Me, Too!**

_This chapter is a little shorter, but hope you enjoy it! :) Finally! :)_**  
**

_**Disclaimer:** For entertainment only! :P_

* * *

**Chapter 14** - We're Not Dreaming?

"Daniel I love you!" Betty blurted out.

Daniel turned so quick she thought he would spin into a tornado.

He walked over to her "I don't know if you feel the same way, but Daniel...I love" before she could finish Daniel met her lips for a passionate kiss holding her tightly by her waist. Betty felt like her lungs were turning into fire. Her heart raced so much she thought she was going to evaporate. She felt her tears run along her face.

Daniel took her face in his hands and kissed her face. "I love you, Betty...I love you." Daniel smiled looking at her "God, are you serious?" Daniel asked wanting to make sure.

Betty couldn't speak. She just kissed him again, her heart pounding.

Daniel held her face and kissed her all over "God Betty, I love you. What took you so long?" he laughed through his teary eyes. Betty smiled looking at his eyes. "I'm sorry. I was so scared. I don't know why. Every time you were near me you made my heart race like crazy, but when you left I felt my heart leave with you. I couldn't take it anymore. I just love you. I love you so much that I feel like I can barely breathe."

Daniel smiled brightly "I love you, Betty." he kissed her again and hugged her tightly to him. "God, I really hope this isn't a dream or I think I would wake up crying my eyes out" he said laughing at his own declaration. Betty laughed "Me too" she held him tightly thinking this was all a huge dream too. She wished they could just hold each other like this forever.

Daniel pulled back slightly and wiped the tears from her cheeks and kissed her forehead. "I love you" Daniel said quietly. Betty looked at his eyes, tears welling up again "I love you" she whispered feeling breathless just standing like this with him. Daniel took a deep breath and laughed slightly. "Seriously Betty..." he took another deep breath and looked at her eyes. More tears came down her face. He held her face and looked into her eyes "I love you, Betty."

Betty brought her hands to his face "I love you...I'm so sorry it took me so long...I just..." she sighed, she really didn't know why she couldn't just tell him sooner.

"I was going out of my mind...I didn't know how else to show you that I liked you...I thought you finally realized it when we spent the day at the park together, but then I don't know what happened..." Daniel said bringing his hand to her arm.

"I'm sorry...I don't know why I was so scared. I just was scared if everything changed between us what would happen."

"Well, I'm hoping only good things, because I love you, Betty. I can't breathe without you. I kind of lose my breath when you're around me too, but at least that is in a good way." Betty laughed and kissed him. "So, what do we do now?" Betty asked looking at his eyes.

"Well, how about we just sit around and be together. I just want to hold you Betty. I'm still not sure if this is a dream, so I want to hold you as long as I can." Daniel said rubbing his hands along her arms affectionately. Betty smiled "That sounds great to me." She brought her arm around him and they walked up the stairs together.

* * *

_AN: =) Hope you enjoyed it! :)_


End file.
